You can always go back
by alma-atormentada
Summary: Jate. Placed after flashforward. It's now complete and you'll like it, I swear! Great jater readers back it up. Read the reviews for further references. Kate decides to come back and look for Jack, after leaving him behind once they were rescued.
1. Chapter 1

**You can always go back**

**Summary:** Kate decides to come back and look for Jack, after leaving him behind once they were rescued. But it's been almost 4 years and he's certainly moved on. Now she's only a woman he once knew. Yet she wants him back, and she's willing to play dirty, if that's what it takes. For Jate lovers, placed after flash forward.

Okay people, I'm dying here. That season finale, I can't get over it to this day. That "future", I mean, Jack a junkie alcoholic? Kate not with him? That's _so_ ed up! So, in order to not killing myself, I had to create an alternate reality and came up with this. You better like it and give me reviews, remember I'm border-line suicidal :P

Chapter 1 and 2 already up. I'll post every Wednesday, but If you like another day, let me know please. Enjoy...

**Chapter 1**

Her hands were all sweaty. She had been waiting for almost 4 hours now, but that wasn't what kept her anxious. It was seeing him again what made her heart beat up faster. Would he like seeing her again? _He has to…_ After all, he loved her, didn't he? At least he used to, or so he said.

Finally he was out of the OR, after an endless surgery. He was kind of tired, but pleased. Everything had turned out well. He only had to drop by his office to pick up some medical journals and he'd be ready to go home. He walked on by the Nurses' Station.

— Dr. Shephard…

— Janette…

— There's a lady waiting for you…

— A lady? —he asked raising an eyebrow.

— She says she's a long time friend. I asked her to come back tomorrow, since she didn't make an appointment and you were in surgery, but she insisted on staying. She's waiting outside your office.

— Fine. Thanks… —he said shrugging.

As he walked the hallway, he thought it sure was that friend his mother had told him about, the one who wanted to see him since the week before because of a back ache. _Damn it…_ He hoped it wouldn't take long.

When he got to his office, he saw her sitting on the couch outside. She was looking down, playing with her hands. She was wearing dark blue jeans, a white shirt and a brown jacket. Her messy chocolate curls fell on her shoulders. A huge backpack was resting beside her on the floor. He couldn't believe she was there, she was the last person he expected to see. Yet he found himself pleasantly surprised.

— Hey… —he said standing in front of her.

As she looked up, she saw an open smile on his face. She felt nervous, but her face illuminated. Seeing him again was just the best thing that had happened to her in a long time. — Hey… —she managed with a shy smile, as she stood up. He looked skinnier, his hair was longer and his face was perfectly shaved. She had never seen him that neat, or at least she didn't remember.

He wasn't even the shadow of the mess he was the last time she'd seen him at the outskirts of LAX. He was wearing black trousers and a light gray shirt. He looked younger and, God, was he handsome. He had aged beautifully. He had the same intense look in those big hazel eyes, but he looked different, and that was what disconcerted her the most. It was the first time since she'd met him that he actually looked that way. He looked happy. Or was he just happy of seeing her?

She stepped forward. She wanted to give him a hug. He guessed her intention, but hesitated. Finally he opened his arms and held her. She felt her legs trembling. She gave into his embrace, standing on her tiptoes. Boy, he was tall, she had forgotten. She breathed deeply on his shoulder. He smelled so nice… Then he broke the embrace quickly.

— What are you doing here? —he asked curious, expectant and kind of surprised.

— I… I was in the neighborhood, you know, and I thought of saying hi…

— Well, hi… —he said and then smirked. — Come on in… —he said opening the door and letting her into his office.

She looked around. — This is a nice office… I guess you're doing fine, huh?

He laughed shortly. — I try… —he replied as he leaned on his desk, still waiting for her to say something. He hadn't seen her in almost 4 years, so she sure wanted something, especially if she had come from God knows where to look for him. He knew her quite well after all. — How'd you find me?

— By asking. You're quite famous…

He laughed again. — Right…

She started feeling less tense. He didn't hate her after all, that was evident. Yet she knew she had to make a point anytime soon, especially because he was kind of waiting. — Uh… well, I was thinking that… um… maybe if you're done now, I can buy you dinner to catch up, you know, see how we're doing?

He was definitely puzzled. The five seconds he took to answer were awful for her. _Please, don't say "no", don't have someone waiting for you…_ Then he spoke. — Sure, why not? —he replied with a smile. Then he took the medical journals and his jacket. — I'm ready…

— Good…

He carried her backpack for her. She was positive he would ask why she was carrying such a bag, but he didn't say a word. They walked to the exit. — So, is this hospital better than the other one?

He thought about it. — Um… I don't think so. St. Sebastian's still the best hospital in the city, but this is quite a competitor…

— At least you have a job again… _Did I just say that?! Damn it!_

— Uh… yeah… —he said frowning, almost putting a face.

— I mean…

He cut her off. — So, you're taking your car or you want to go on mine?

— I don't have a car… now…

— Oh, fine then…

They headed to the parking lot to find his car. He was definitely back on track, it was evident. He was dressing nice and had a nice office and a nice car. She felt relieved. She took too long to come back, she knew, but finally she was there with him again. He opened the door for her. The two seconds she got closer to him to get in the car made her shiver. He closed the door and got in as well, then drove away.

— What you feel like? —he asked.

— Uh, I don't know. Something simple…

— Okay…

They went to a diner nearby. She ordered a salad and he had steak. He wasn't saying much. After all, what was left to say between them? That saddened her. Where to start? _From the beginning, I guess…_ She was two seconds away from speaking when he said with a short smile: — It's good to see you, Kate…

— It's good to see you too… —she replied with a bright shy smile, looking down.

— What brings you here? —he asked curious.

— Well, you know, Iowa just got old… Never was the place for me…

— So you were in Iowa…

— Yeah…

— You're staying long? —he asked, regarding the bag she was carrying around.

— Yeah…

— How is he? —he asked openly and, yes, naturally.

She sighed and looked down, then placed a streak of her hair behind her ear. — I don't know… I'm not… We're not together anymore…

He opened his eyes wider. Unbelievable. — What happened? —he asked concerned.

She stayed quiet for a moment. She couldn't tell him the truth yet. — It was a mistake, the whole thing… it was never meant to happen…

— I… I'm sorry… —he managed, still shocked.

— Well, I'm not… —she replied frankly, raising her eyebrows and shrugging.

— Where you're staying?

— Uh… I'll just get a room somewhere… I've got to find a job, a place to live… Start over… —she said, looking down again.

He felt sad for her. He knew what it was like to go through a divorce. He wanted to help her, but didn't know how. But then it hit him. He knew what she wanted, he knew her like his own palm after all. — You can stay at my place, if you want… —she raised her eyes to meet his, surprised— I mean, if you don't find it inappropriate or anything… —he corrected.

She giggled inside. That was _exactly_ what she was expecting from him. Yet she played naïve. — You mean it?

— You know I do… —he replied, giving her an "I _so_ don't buy your act" look.

— It'll be just for a few days, I promise. Just 'til I get a place…

— Sure…

He took care of the check, in spite she insisted it was on her. They left the diner and headed to Jack's place. He drove through a very nice L.A. neighborhood. That didn't surprise her at all. Jack had always been wealthy. Not only because he'd made good money with his own doctor career, but also he had inherited his father's money. She didn't know what it was like to be rich. What about his mom? Was she still alive? Or had he inherited her money as well? — Your mom, how is she?

— She's fine. —he replied briefly.

— You used to be a better conversation holder… —she stated sarcastically, regarding his scarce words.

— I used to be a lot of things Kate… But I've changed…

They got to a fancy condo tower. He pulled the car into the garage after greeting the doorman. Then they got in the elevator and he pressed the 8th floor button. Once there he walked to the fourth door and used his keys to open it. He looked at her and nodded, inviting her in. The place was breathtaking.

— Wow… You have a beautiful home, Jack.

— Thanks… —he said with a short smile, placing her backpack on the floor.

— How long you've been living here?

— Uh… a couple of years, I think… —he said frowning, trying to remember the exact date he moved in.

At the end of the large room, there was a huge floor-to-roof window and a glass door that left to a terrace. She approached and opened the blinds. — Man! You have one hell of a view…

He didn't say anything and kept watching her as she wandered the apartment, leaning on a wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest. The place was furnished and decorated with a simple style. He had great taste, she thought. It was cozy and it felt peaceful, as peaceful as she was perceiving him. He had some plants and some paintings on the walls. He also had a fireplace. A photo frame on the mantelpiece called her attention.

She took it and opened her eyes wider when she saw who was in the picture. — Is this Aaron?

— Yeah…

— Oh my God! He's so big! How old is he now?

— Almost 7…

— And Claire! She looks so different, she's a brunette now? —she asked in disbelief.

— She dyes her hair. She says we look more alike that way…—he said, looking down and shaking his head.

— So you keep in touch, huh?

He met her eyes and his look hardened. — They're my family…

She noticed a trace of resentment in his voice and placed the picture back on the mantelpiece. — I see… —she said, glancing at the frame next to it, which had a picture of his mother. — Is that your mom? —he nodded— You kind of look like her…

— That's what they say… —he replied flatly.

— You don't have a lot of pictures around…

— I'm not that into pictures… I just have the ones that really mean something to me…

She remained quiet. That comment felt like a needle piercing her heart. Not only because obviously there was no picture of her, but also because he seemed to care about so little now… Yet she felt relieved there was no picture of a "she" around. That gave her hope. After all, that was the reason she was there, to get _her_ picture on that mantelpiece for good. — I'm glad you and Claire get along…

— She's almost everything I have… —he replied immediately, almost to himself.

She didn't want the moment to get awkward, to begin asking questions, let alone being asked questions. — So, where can I stay?

He nodded. — This way…

He leaded her to a big nice room. It had its own bathroom, a big bed and a huge closet. It seemed girly and that concerned her. — Whose room is this? —she asked flatly.

— It was Claire's… —she gave him a questioning look. — She moved to my mom's house. She watches Aaron now that Claire's working again…

She was surprised. — They get along?

— Yeah. There are days I think mom likes her better than me… —he said smiling. — Anyway —he said getting in the room and opening the closet— you must find here everything to make yourself comfortable… uh… towels, sheets… But if there's something else you need, let me know, okay?

She smiled widely at him. He was still caring and kind, in spite of the tremendous effort he was making to keep it cool and play indifferent. — Thank you, Jack, for everything…

He nodded and smiled. — Sure… night, Kate…

— Night…

He walked away and she closed the door once he left. She sat on the bed and looked around. She couldn't believe it. Getting in Jack's house had just been too easy. She wasn't expecting that, but she felt relieved and happy. That meant he stilled loved her, he still wanted her in his life. Otherwise, she wouldn't be sleeping just two doors away from him. She smiled to herself and then went to the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She couldn't sleep. A wild mix of emotions didn't let her. She was happy and thrilled to see Jack and to be under his very roof. But now she didn't know what to do. The truth was she didn't have a plan. All she had thought of was how to convince him to let her in after he told her to fuck off the minute he saw her in front of him after so much time. But that hadn't happened at all.

She had imagined zillion scenarios, what he'd say, what she'd say back, like she was learning the lines of a play. But he just said yes and now she was sleeping in his sister's former room. It had been just too easy.

She couldn't just tell him her true feelings like that. She didn't want to freak him out. Yet she knew he was not the kind of man that doesn't ask for explanations. They would get to a point where she'd have to talk. Then it came to her.

They would be living together in the same house, since she obviously had no intention of finding an apartment of her own. In the old island days, living together had been the way he'd fallen in love with her. That was how their love had grown. Therefore, she'd just let it happen again. She'd just stay there, by his side, so one day ashes would turn into fire again. It seemed like a perfect plan. After she came to that conclusion, she could get some sleep.

The next morning, a warm ray of sunshine on her face woke her up. She hadn't closed the drapes. She looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was 8:02 in the morning. She left the bed and took her sweatpants and a T-shirt from her backpack to get dressed. Then she pulled her hair up in a pony tail. Before opening the door to leave the room, she laughed at herself. She was actually nervous. _Easy Kate, it's just Jack_… Finally she went outside.

She walked to the living room. The apartment was all quiet. He wasn't around. He sure was in his room. She thought of looking for him, go knocking on his door. She wandered the corridor opening quietly every door. Finally she found his room. The door was slightly open and she looked in. She could see his bed and him sleeping on his back. He was breathing placidly. All of the sudden she felt an urge to go beside him. She sneaked in tiptoeing.

The minute she stood beside his bed, it was like riding a roller coaster. She had never watched him sleep. Seeing him so vulnerable, lying there with that sweet expression of calm on his face, really moved her. It was so intimate… She wanted to kiss him, to hold him, to lie beside him.

She stared at him intently. He was uncovered, and the messy sheets and blankets rested near his feet, almost off the bed. She could see his toned muscles under the white T-shirt he was wearing, which was a little lifted up, revealing slightly his abs. She traveled his torso with her eyes until they ran into his belly button.

Her eyes ventured lower only to find his bare underwear and his long legs. She felt warm inside and blushed. It wasn't the first time she checked him out, but what she was feeling at that moment had never been more indisputable. She wanted him. She wanted him bad. What stopped her from jumping him right there? Nothing. But she reconsidered. He wasn't like that, and she wasn't a slut. Not with him. Besides, the sole idea of being rejected frightened her. They'd get to that, she just had to be patient.

Then the worst feeling of all crossed her. She felt sad and guilty. She knew she had let him down when he needed her the most. She knew she had broken his heart over and over again, and what for? Just because she was a coward. But she loved him, that was the truth, even if he'd never believed it, even though she never told. And she had wasted so much time… how to make up for it? Would he ever forgive her? She felt overwhelmed and tears began showing in her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore and left the room as quietly as she had sneaked in, stifling her crying.

A couple of hours later he opened his eyes. The sun shined bright behind the blinds. He got up and when he was about to go to the kitchen to grab a bite, he remembered Kate was staying at his place. He couldn't just go out wearing nothing but his underwear —though Kate would've definitely appreciated it—, so he put on some sweatpants and left his room.

A nice smell of pancakes caressed his nose. He found her facing the stove, and the table was carefully set for two. He felt disconcerted.

— Hey…

— Good morning, Sleeping Beauty… —she said smirking, glancing at him quickly.

— What's all this?

— They call it breakfast…

The comment made him laugh. — Yeah, I know but…

She cut him off. — So, how about you take a seat and enjoy, huh? I make the best pancakes ever, you'll see… —she said as she walked to him with a plate full of pancakes, which she placed on the table. Then she made him sit down grabbing him by the shoulders. Leaning from behind him, she served three pancakes on his plate. She was on her classic flirty attitude, which didn't go unnoticed by him.

Yet he found the whole scene awkward and rubbed his hair. — You don't have to do this, Kate…

— To do what? —she asked back, her smile fading away from her lips when she noticed his discomfort. She started feeling uneasy. He was about to speak, but she didn't want to hear it, so she tried to conceal. — Hey, don't get me wrong… this is just a gesture to thank you for offering me your house, that's all… —she said casual, with a short smile.

He hesitated, but then nodded. There was no need to be so defensive. — Of course… thanks…

He waited for her to sit at the table as well. As soon as they began eating, she tried some small talk. —You usually get up this late?

— It's not that late… —he stated, smiling.

— Well, maybe not, but I thought you never slept more than 4 hours a day… —she said back with a smile.

He stared at her. No, he wasn't giving her that answer… — Uh, I try to sleep more now, especially on weekends. Only on weekends, actually…

— And besides getting up late, what else you do on weekends?

— Um… Nothing in particular…

She was clenching her fist under the table. It seemed like he didn't want to talk to her at all, and she hated it. — What about today? —she asked, looking down and taking the fork to her mouth.

— I'm taking Aaron to this movie he wants to see…

She smiled widely and looked back at him. — That's sweet of you…

— Right… —he said, embarrassed.

Before she could think about it, words popped out of her mouth. — Can I come? —but when she noticed the stunned look in his eyes, she completed her sentence— I… it'd be really nice to see Claire…

He almost felt embarrassed for her. — Claire's in New York now. That's why I'm taking him, with my mom…

— Oh… —she replied, disappointed. — What's she doing in New York anyway?

— She had a job there…

She raised an eyebrow. — A job?

He sighed. Fine, he had to talk to her, since she wasn't stopping asking questions. — She became a photographer. She works for different magazines and sometimes she has to go out of town.

— What she photographs?

— Anything, but she's better at landscapes and portraits, if you ask me…

— Has she taken yours?

— Yeah… —he replied, rolling eyes.

— Can I see it? —she asked.

— She keeps them at home…

— Oh, come on…

— It's true. I'm really not into pictures… I hate to be in them, to be honest with you. That's why she has them all…

— Why's that? I mean, you're really good looking, I don't get why you hate being in pictures… —she affirmed playfully.

He looked down. Unbelievable, really. She was all over him and wasn't afraid to show it. — Well, I'm not photogenic… —he replied, trying to be casual and to not get in her game.

She cursed inside. It might have been easy to get in his house again, but it was definitely being hell to make him lower his guard. Whilst she was dwelling on that thought, he finished his pancakes. — Well, I better hurry… —right afterwards he stood up and took his plate, glass and cutlery to the sink. She followed him with her sight, playing with the food, hiding her annoyance. — Thank you, Kate, for the breakfast. Your pancakes are really good. —he assured with an honest smile, then rested his hand on her shoulder for some seconds.

She shivered. — Sure… —she replied, not daring to look at him.

Soon after, she went to her room. As she walked the corridor, she could hear in the distance the running water of the shower he'd just started. The picture of the drops wetting his skin made her heart speed up. A thought came to her. How come she had never been with him? She could've slept with him anytime, so why, after all those years, she hadn't? Right, because she was sleeping with someone else. She shook her head. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Before getting to the room, she decided to go back to the kitchen. She did the dishes, but she found herself thinking of anything but him, nude in that shower. _Damn it…_

Later on, she was just sitting on one of the couches at the living room. He showed up all freshened up, ready to go. — You're living? —she asked without looking at him.

— Yeah… Uh, the paper is in the studio…

She frowned, finally meeting his eyes. — The paper?

— Yeah, if you want to check the classifieds or anything… —he replied, casual, whilst taking his keys from the coffee table.

She swallowed. — Oh, right, thanks…

Before he left, he turned to her once more. — Listen, if you need the car, I can take a cab…

She smiled. — No, it's okay… I don't think I'll get any appointments for today anyway… But thanks…

He just smiled at her and finally left. The second she found herself alone, she took a deep breath. Boy, that had been one hell of tension. She rubbed her face in despair. She knew what was that all about. Playing casual and nonchalant didn't suit her. She was there for a reason, and he knew it. He wasn't allowing any bullshit between them. He wanted her to cut to the chase, pronto. Yes, after all, Jack was still the same, and none of her games ever worked on him. _Fuck…_

Fine, the first step, she thought, was making him believe she was actually looking for a place, especially after that paper comment he made. So, he had a studio. She looked for it and walked in. It was nicely furnished. It also had a wide window at the right side. It had a nice desk and an armchair in the middle. On the left there was a huge bookcase with dozens of books. There were easily a hundred of them. She scanned some of the titles. He had zillion medical books, obviously, but he also had titles about golf and other sports, as well as some novels.

One shelf called her attention. It was full of world atlas and books about airplanes. She shook her head. She remembered that time when Jack was obsessed about going back to the island. He would call her non stop to tell her every hint he thought he'd found, every trace or theory about its location. About anything, to be fair. Then he would ask her for a meeting. She agreed a couple of times, but that always got her into trouble.

She begged him to stop calling her. Later on she demanded it. Soon after she began not answering his calls, until that night. She'd seen him on the news and couldn't help but think about him over and over. A day after that, he called her and asked for a meeting again. She heard him so desperate she couldn't refuse.

Seeing him in the shape he was torn her up. How had Jack, the man who saved so many lives, the one who got her off that island of hell, ended up being the wreck standing in front of her? He didn't deserve that fate. But he didn't want to listen, neither to her, nor to anybody. He was just obsessed.

That night she said goodbye to him and promised herself never to see him again. She just couldn't. The reason? You name it. She had zillions. But the most important of all was that she just couldn't stand seeing him falling apart. She didn't have the strength neither the courage. So she disappeared.

She moved to Iowa, where it had all begun, but she could never forget Jack. Every morning she woke up and thought of him, and before going to bed at night he was also the last thought that crossed her mind. She prayed every day for he was fine, for he could put himself together again.

In spite she was living with _him, _she could never get over Jack. She tried though. Then one morning, as always, _he_ was in front of her reading the L.A. Times, to which they were subscribed. She was taking a sip from her cup of coffee when she quickly glanced at him. All she could see were the black letters on the white pages of the paper, when she spotted an obituary.

Her heart sped up and her hands began shaking. She snatched the paper from him so fast it tore, leaving in his hands just some pieces of what had been the full section he was reading two seconds before.

He stared at her stunned. _What the hell?!,_ he asked, but she gave him no reply. She had her eyes fixated on that obituary. _Dr. Jack Schneider, beloved husband and father. Rest in peace…_ She read it and read it and read it to make sure. _What's wrong with you?,_ he asked again. _Nothing, I… nothing._

She left the table and ran to the bathroom as fast as she could. She threw her guts up violently. The few seconds she believed Jack's name was on that obituary made her sick. She sat beside the toilet and held her legs tight to her chest. Then she cried the hell out. She was sobbing and whining so hard, she didn't notice he was standing in front of her with a bitter look.

He didn't say a word, but just stared at her intently. _I'm sorry_, she said. _I can't do this anymore. I don't love you_, she announced. He just sighed and looked down, shaking his head, fed up. His face showed somehow disappointment, but also a trace of irony, as if he had always known. After all, it was a long time coming. He remained silent and just walked away.

After she pronounced those words, she knew exactly what she had to do. She had to go back to Jack. The next morning she packed her clothes, personal effects and some other belongings. Right afterwards she left that house and everything inside it behind. She spent the next week arranging her trip to Los Angeles. Once she got there, she started tracking him.

She went frantic when she learnt he wasn't working at St. Sebastian anymore and when she looked for him at his former apartment and couldn't find him, but she finally did, by asking, as she had told him.

So there she was, two weeks later, standing in his studio, her gaze lost between his books, replaying in her head what had led her to that moment. She sighed and saw the paper on the desk. She went to it and sat on his armchair, which was really comfortable. There also was a closed laptop on it, some medical journals, a nice pen, post-its and stuff.

She opened the paper and sought for the Real Estate section. She grabbed the pen and actually started reading. But who was she fooling? She had no intention of getting a place. She circled some classifieds randomly, just to let him believe she was really looking. Then she gave it a rest and stopped.

She looked around. She wanted to find something that revealed more about his life. She remembered what Juliet had once told her. It was true, she didn't know a lot about Jack. She never took the time to ask.

She noticed a line of drawers at the side of the desk. She opened the one at the bottom. All she found were some files. She took one randomly. Yeah, just what she thought, they were medical stuff. She put it back in its place and closed the drawer, not interested at all. Then she opened the one in the middle. There he kept a bunch of gadgets like his laptop accessories and the charger of his cell phone, user manuals and so on.

Then she got to the drawer at the top. She thought it was stuck at first, but that wasn't the case. It was locked. Why did Jack keep a locked drawer in his own house, where he lived alone? What was inside it? Her mind ran wild. Then the worst thought came to her. What if he had locked it because she was there? What was he hiding from her? She had to find out. She had to open that drawer.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay people, I decided I'm posting on Mondays. Wednesday didn't catch up, it seems. So, since I find Mondays tough and boring, I thought "what to do to make Mondays less miserable? How about reading a good story?" So there you go ;) Chap 3 and 4 up today. Please, please review! Remember the "I'm vulnerable and unstable, border-line suicidal" stuff? Well , don't you make me... XP  
Okay, that was blackmail, but still...**  
**

P.S. Thanks to those who reviewed, keep going, I love you!**  
**

**  
Chapter 3**

When Jack was finally back, she had already searched the whole apartment. She got terribly frustrated when she couldn't find the key that opened that drawer. She checked every single corner and spot. She began in the room she was staying at. She could find in there all sorts of objects Claire had left behind, clothes, hairbrushes, mascara, even Aaron's baby toys. She went to the TV room. She also tried the laundry room, the kitchen. Nothing.

Then she ventured in his room. She didn't know why, but the first place she visited was his bathroom. She sneaked in his cabinets. She smiled when she found out he styled his hair with gel, which by the way was about to run out. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw a hairdryer. It sure was Claire's, or wasn't it? She ran her fingers through the electric shaver resting near the sink.

She left the bathroom and walked straight to his closet. She traveled each one of his suits with her hands. She looked carefully at his shirts and T-shirts, trying to figure out which was his favorite color. She searched in his drawers. She blushed when she went through his underwear. She almost memorized each one if his expensive ties and had trouble to not sorting his socks.

She smiled wryly to herself. She found it ironic because in the past, when she was living with _him_ in Iowa, she never played the housewife. She didn't even try to pretend she was one, like that time when she was married to Kevin. I just wasn't in her, she used to think. But at that moment, standing in front of Jack's closet, seeking into his clothes, she was picturing herself being nothing else but his wife, sorting his socks, doing his laundry, taking his suits to the dry clean, mothering his children. — Whoa! —she said out loud before that thought. Why was that? _Because I love him_ was the best explanation she could find.

Once she searched the entire closet, she remembered the locked drawer. Without finding any key, she felt irritated. She went back to the studio and sat on the armchair in front of the drawer. She had forced million locks before, that one was piece of cake. She looked around to find something to pick the lock. She found some clips on the desk. She took a couple and began reshaping them. She was 2 seconds away from picking the lock when she reconsidered. _What the hell am I doing?_ She couldn't. She had no right to violate his privacy like that.

What really stopped her from opening it was the idea of him finding out and getting mad at her. She couldn't afford to piss him off. She sighed, defeated. Maybe there was nothing there after all. Maybe he didn't even know that the drawer was locked. Whatever, they'd get to that at some point. _Definitely…_

She walked to the TV room and turned it on, lying on the couch. Then she waited for what seemed forever. She was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't hear the noise of his keys opening the door, a little before 5:00 pm. When he got in, he could vaguely hear the sound of the TV down the hallway.

He found her zapping the remote, almost motionless. — Hey…

— Hey… —she replied, weariness in her voice.

He noticed and went to the couch to sit by her side. — You're okay?

— Uh, yeah, just a little bored… —she replied, finally meeting his eyes. — How was it, the movie?

— It was cute…

— Cute? —she asked raising an eyebrow, kind of mocking him.

He cast a smile. — Well yeah, what do you want me to say? It was a cartoon…

— I like cartoons…

— Me too… So, how was your day?

She looked away. — Um, good.

— You went out?

— No, I just checked the classifieds, made some calls…

— Any luck?

She felt nervous. — Uh, I don't know, um… I just got an appointment on Monday… —she lied.

— It's hell to find a good place in this city. Don't you worry, it might take some time…

She felt immediately relieved. That meant he didn't matter if she took time to find the right place. She smirked. — I don't want to overstay my welcome…

— You won't —he affirmed honestly, giving her an assuring smile.

She looked in his eyes intently and smiled. Her eyes went longing and he couldn't endure her sight anymore. — Did you eat?

Actually, she hadn't. She had been too busy snooping around his apartment, but specially thinking. She didn't even feel hungry during the day. — Uh, no…

— Why's that? —he asked as he stood up and began leaving the room, like inviting her to walk with him. She followed him.

— Well, um, I lost track of time, I guess… And you? —she asked back, two paces behind him.

— I had a Happy Meal, yet I don't know if you can call that "eat". —he replied, amused.

She chuckled, whilst he walked straight to the fridge and looked in. He shook his head. — I can't blame you for not eating, there's nothing in here… —he stated— we can order Chinese… —he told her, a suggesting look in his eyes, expectant at the same time.

She nodded. — Sounds good to me…

He grabbed the phone on the kitchen counter and when he was about to dial, his cell phone rang. He rushed to the sideboard he kept by the front door of the apartment, where he usually left his wallet, keys and stuff. He took the cell phone and picked up immediately, without screening. It seemed he was waiting for that call. — Hello?

She watched his face illuminate as he spoke. — Hey! How you're doing? Awesome… Me? I'm about to order Chinese…

He felt Kate's scrutinizing look. He motioned to her to give him a minute and went out to the terrace, closing the glass door behind him. Her smile faded away and her face went blank when she saw how amused he was with that call. Who the hell was he talking to? Sure he was in a great mood ever since he came back from the movies, but now he was thrilled, laughing at the phone and smiling widely. He was definitely enjoying the conversation, a lot. She realized she had never seen him laughing before.

She couldn't stop staring at him and he noticed. He glanced and saw her inside, a questioning look on her face. He felt observed and looked away, then turned around furtively, so she could only see his back.

She felt her blood boil. Who was making him have such a great time? She tried not to panic. Maybe it was Claire. No, Claire was out of town, he'd just told her. Maybe his mom. _No way_, she thought, his mom wouldn't make his eyes glint like that. She feared the worst. It had to be a woman.

She felt mad and jealous. _Hang up, damn it!_ But he kept talking for other five minutes. Of course she wasn't that naïve to believe he didn't have any woman hitting on him, but this mysterious caller seemed special. Was it a girlfriend? _God, no!_ No, she told herself, he wouldn't have invited her to his place if he were with someone, she knew Jack well. Yet she felt threatened. The glint in his eyes, his wide smile and the fact he was waiting for that call made evident he was interested in the person on the other side of the line.

She tried to keep it cool. She turned around and went to the kitchen counter, all self-composed, like she owned the place or, better yet, Jack himself. She didn't even know what she was about to do, but when she was trying to figure it out, Jack finally left the terrace and went back in. He had such a silly smile on his face it was almost annoying and ridiculous.

— So, what about we go out instead of having takeouts? —he suggested, content.

That got her by surprise. Maybe she was imagining things after all. Maybe it was just good news. Otherwise, he wouldn't be asking her out, sort of, right? — Sure! —she replied, abashed.

He took his wallet, car keys and cell phone. She just followed him to the door. As they were waiting for the elevator to arrive, Kate was having a rough time trying not to ask him who had called. He was cheery and nonchalant, in spite of the silence between them.

As he drove to the Chinese restaurant, he was small talking. He told her how Aaron had been doing during all those years. He seemed to be proud of his nephew, since he described him as a brilliant and beautiful kid. Once at the restaurant, he kept talking about irrelevant stuff. He told her about his job, how he had arrived in that hospital, and later on he mentioned he had just started playing golf again after a long time.

Kate was listening carefully with amusement and interest. She was trying to picture every single thing he said. She felt nostalgic. She would've loved to be there to see it. By the time they finished their meal she was totally relaxed and had forgotten everything about the call.

They left the restaurant and he suggested they went to the supermarket to get some groceries. He told her to pick anything she liked or needed. Both started putting things in the cart. At some point, he went ahead to pick a box of cookies Aaron liked. She stood behind and ran into the hair products. She remembered Jack's gel was about to run out.

She was seeking for the brand he used when an attendant came to her. — We've got a whole new line of styling products on discount, would you like to check it out?

— Oh, no, it's not for me, but thanks anyway…—she replied with a smile, glancing at Jack, who was now in the corridor in front of her.

— For your husband? —the attendant asked, following Kate's sight and running into Jack.

Kate looked back at the attendant and replied with a proud smile. — Yes, it's for him.

— You make a beautiful couple.

— Yeah, we get that a lot. Thanks.

— Sure…

She walked to Jack and put the gel in the cart. — I use that gel too… —he said, somehow surprised.

She swallowed. She didn't want him to notice she had been sneaking in his bathroom. — Really? —he nodded— we can share it then… —she stated with a smile.

Back in the apartment, they spent the rest of the evening in the TV room. He was reading the paper whilst she watched a movie she caught. She watched the scene around her and thought it was perfect. Everything was going as planned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Next morning, a beautiful shinny Sunday illuminated every single corner of Jack's apartment. When she got up, she noticed he wasn't there and she didn't like it. She rushed to the living room and soon spotted a note on the sideboard. _Went out to my golf match. See you at lunch…_ it read. She smiled. It was so sweet of him to leave her a note…

She had some cereal for breakfast and thought of cooking something for lunch. She was getting more and more comfortable in Jack's life within the minute. She was positive it was a matter of time before they started talking about them and she could finally tell him. Tell him why she was there, why she had run away and, specially, that she loved him madly, like she'd never loved anyone before.

She did some cleaning and realized Jack was really tidy. Yet she picked up some clothes in his room and made his bed. She couldn't help but lie between his sheets for a while. _Soon_, she assured to herself, she had to be sharing his bed anytime soon.

Then she took a shower. She wanted to be pretty and fresh when he arrived. Once out of the bathroom, she sought in her clothes. She wished she had something really nice to wear and impress him. She went curious and looked into the clothes Claire had left. She was puzzled. She didn't remember Claire being so styled. Well, to be fair, she couldn't make a judgment from their island days, when they had to wear whatever was available.

She didn't know why she found surprising the fact Claire had fine clothes in the closet. After all she was Jack's precious sister, and obviously he was taking care of her expensive tastes. A black dress called her attention. She tried it on, just to see how it felt to wear Armani.

She frowned. In spite it was her size, it didn't fit her well. It was for someone curvier than her. She didn't remember Claire being that curvy. In fact, Claire was kind of petite, at least comparing to her. She took the dress off and placed it back in the closet. Sure Claire had gained weight or something, obviously. After all, she hadn't seen her since they got rescued. She sighed. It seemed she had to stay put with her own clothes, but she definitely needed to get a new wardrobe, she thought.

She got dressed and went to his bathroom to use the hairdryer. She styled her hair and put on some make-up. She smiled at her reflection. She didn't dress with Armani, but she sure was hot. Besides, he had met her between mud and blood, and they had lived all dirty and sweaty for months, and still he fell in love with her, so that sure wasn't an issue.

Then she went to the kitchen and started cooking. Nothing too fancy, she didn't want him to think she was trying hard. She was finishing with the soup when she heard the door. Jack was back. He opened his eyes wider, he couldn't help but find weird Kate being in his home. Not only she was there, but now she was cooking and, apparently, cleaning. — Hey…

— Hi! How was your match?

— I won for the third week in a row —he stated, kind of proud.

— That's great!

But golf wasn't what he wanted to discuss with her. — Listen, Kate, you really don't have to do this… —he affirmed, rubbing his hair.

— To do what?

— Cooking, cleaning…

She bit her lip. There he was again. — It's the least I can do for letting me stay here…

— I have a housekeeper, you know? She comes three days a week. You can ask her anything you need, really…

She tried another exit for the awkward moment. — Besides, what makes you think I'm cooking for you? I get hungry too, you know?

He felt embarrassed. — Of course… —he said, frowning a little and nodding.

She burst out laughing. — I'm kidding, you freak. It won't hurt if I cook something once in a while, right? —she told him, blinking an eye.

He finally smiled. — Okay…

— So you're hungry of not?

— Yeah…

They had a nice lunch, accompanied by a nice chat. Dazed with the excitement of having Jack around, Kate started feeling he was getting more open as the hours went by. But the truth was they were getting into the very dangerous "friendly zone".

Soon the evening arrived. They watched a movie together in a very comfortable silence. She glanced at him once in a while. When the movie was over, they shared their impressions about it. When the conversation finally went short, he announced he had some journals to read and went to the studio.

She stayed in the TV room a little longer, thinking. She wanted badly to tell him her feelings, but at the same time she thought it was too soon. She thought of an excuse for going to the studio. She found the door wide open.

— Jack?

— Yeah?

— Is the paper in here? I'd like to check it out…

He looked around on the desk and picked up some sheets. — Yeah, I think it's here somewhere…

When he found it, he was about to hand it to her, but she was already standing beside his armchair, her eyes fixated on the locked drawer, which now was slightly open, but not enough to see what was in it. Then she looked at the screen of his laptop. — What you're working on?

He looked up to meet her eyes. — There's a meeting tomorrow at the hospital, about this patient with a peculiar condition. I'm just doing some research… —he explained, giving her the paper.

— Can I join you? —she asked, sitting in front of him and grabbing a pencil, ready to scout some classifieds.

— Sure… —he replied naturally, his eyes back on the screen again.

She started leafing through the paper and she ran into the comic strips. She started laughing.

— What? —he asked, puzzled.

— You've got to see this one… —she said giggling, as she handed him the page.

He read the strip quickly and looked back at her, raising an eyebrow. — You really find it that funny?

Her jaw dropped. — Don't you?

— It's kind of lame…

— Oh come on! Where's your sense of humor?

He laughed, and when he was about to answer, the phone rang. Once again, he picked up in the blink of an eye. — Hello? Hey! No, not at all… Just give me one sec, okay?

After he said that, he looked at Kate. — Could you excuse me for a moment? I have to take this… —he asked casual, covering the speaker with his palm.

Her smile faded away. He was actually asking her to leave. A phone call, _again._ — Sure… —she replied with a forced smile. Now she was pissed.

She walked out of the studio slowly, trying to listen something, but he didn't speak until she left. She stayed right out of the door and could hear his voice clearly. — How are you? Fine, great… Uh-huh… So everything's on time? Excellent…

As if he sensed her presence, he walked to the door and closed it. Her heart sped up when she thought he'd catch her listening, but he didn't even look out. She was mad. It was obvious he didn't want her to know who or what he was talking about. Why would he hide things from her? She hated it.

In spite of the closed door, she remained outside the studio, trying hard to get something of the conversation. But Jack's apartment had thick walls. It was a short call though. All she could listen was "can't wait" and "I'll see you tomorrow". Before he hung up, she walked away. She felt uneasy and didn't know how to handle what she was feeling.

She went to the terrace. The lights of the city and the skyline made it better. She took a deep breath. She stayed there for quite some time, until she felt cold and went back inside.

It was all quiet. She walked the hallway and before going to her room, she glanced at his and saw him standing there, his hands on his waist, a confused look on his face. She stopped and went to his door frame. — Is everything okay?

He came back to Earth, all startled. — Yeah, I'm just…

She ventured inside. — What?

He was standing in front of his open closet. She cast a wry smile. — Don't tell me you're one of those people that think they have nothing to wear in spite of having so many clothes… —she said, disbelief in her voice.

He smirked and shook his head. — That's exactly the problem. All these, I don't need it… I never know what to pick… —he affirmed, motioning to all the suits inside the closet.

She gave him an understanding look. With their island experience, they learnt to give up all material things. Now they knew they didn't need more than half the things average people believe they need to survive. Yet there he was, trying to figure out what to wear. She found it simply adorable. — Why it's such a big deal?

— Tomorrow is a special day… —he stated. Before he could reflect on it, she was giving him a questioning look. He swallowed. — The meeting…

She felt relieved. — Right… Well, if you don't mind… —she announced, and then approached the closet. She picked a suit, a shirt and a tie for him. — Here… —she said.

He hesitated. — Navy?

— Absolutely. It highlights your eyes… —she assured, looking at him intently.

He smiled and looked back at her. Then, for a second he remembered how he used to feel every time he looked in her eyes, back in the old days. — Thanks, Kate… —he finally pronounced, looking down.

— You're welcome. Night, Jack… —she said softly, blinking an eye and walking away.

— Night…

She left his room with a smile. That definitely had been a special moment. They were almost there.

The next morning, the beep of the microwave awoke her. It was early in the morning. Sure Jack was getting ready for work. She was dying to see him in that outfit she had picked for him. She went to the bathroom and quickly washed her face, brushed her teeth and pulled her hair up in a pony tail. She left the bedroom.

She walked to the kitchen, but he wasn't there. Then she turned around and abruptly ran into someone who was standing right behind her. It scared the shit out of her. — Claire! —she said high pitched and startled— You scared me! What are you doing here?

Standing before her was Claire, a shocked and indignant look in her eyes. She was indeed a brunette, and that made her blue eyes even brighter. Her long wavy hair lied on her shoulders. She was wearing jeans and a nice white shirt under an olive corduroy jacket. She was holding in one hand a big cup of tea, and a bunch of mail in the other.

— My brother lives here. What the hell are _you_ doing here? —she snapped.

Kate's face went pale. The last she expected was running into Claire like that, let alone her being so rude. — I… Jack, he… he's letting me stay here for a while…

Claire's eyes went furious and she shook her head in disapproval, then she slammed the cup and the mail on the kitchen counter. Kate felt like she was doing something awful and kept talking. — I'm back in the city, didn't he tell you? I'm actually looking for a place and…

— You're sleeping with him? —Claire asked roughly, cutting her off.

— What?! —Kate replied stunned, not believing her ears.

— I said are you sleeping with him?

Kate couldn't believe it. — Of course I'm not Claire, Jesus! —she answered, jaw-dropped.

Claire sighed, shaking her head again. Without saying a word, she grabbed her purse from the coffee table and stuck in the mail. She walked to the main door and grabbed her keys from the sideboard. Then she left the apartment, slamming the door behind her. Kate was speechless.

She rushed to the door to reach Claire. She needed to know what the hell was wrong with her. When she stepped outside the apartment, she saw her in front of the elevator, her cell phone on her ear.

— Jack, hey… No, I'm actually leaving your place. What the hell…? Well, you better start… —she said to the phone, her tone reproachful and scathing.

She glanced at Jack's door, feeling Kate's burning look on her. She threw a mean look at her. Then the elevator arrived and Kate finally lost sight of her. What the hell was going on? Sure she didn't expect a hug, since obviously her presence was going to be a shocker, but now it seemed as if Claire hated her guts. Why was that?

She couldn't think of anything else during the day. Besides, she hadn't heard of Jack. He hadn't left a note, nor called. She knew he was working and was having a meeting and stuff, but she felt worked up.

When the evening arrived and he didn't show she felt anxious. Was he having troubles with Claire because of her? That sounded absurd. She was just his recently discovered little sister. She didn't even eat and kept dwelling on the situation.

It got worse when the night arrived and Jack wasn't there yet. Maybe he was on shift at the hospital. She decided to call. — Hello? I'd like to talk to Dr. Jack Shephard please?

— He left at 6:00 pm, would you like to leave a message?

— No, thanks…

She hung up and felt frustrated. What if something had happened to him? Suddenly her universe made no sense at all. She thought of dialing his cell phone. He hadn't given her the number, but of course she got it the minute she'd come back in L.A. She didn't mind, all she wanted was to find him. _This is Jack Shephard. Leave your message and I'll call you back. If it's an emergency, call 310…_

— Fuck! —she snapped, and hung up before she could listen to his voice mail reciting the numbers of the apartment and his pager. Now she was scared.

She called the police, but as expected, they told her it had to be at least 48 hours to report a missing person. There were no reports of accidents involving his car either. She could do nothing but wait. She felt sick. At 4:00 am exhaustion finally beat her and she fell asleep on the couch, feeling worried to death on her stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello there! First of all, thanks to all of you that gave me reviews. I really appreciate them and keep in mind all your comments.

Second of all, I'm posting only on Mondays because this story is not as long as they usually are, and I don't want it to run out that quickly. Think of it as a TV show ;)

Thanks for sticking around. Keep reading and please let me know what you think! Enjoy...**  
**

**Chapter 5**

A little before 6:00 am, Kate woke up startled with the sound of the front door. Jack was back. She rubbed her eyes, looking around confused. He was confused too, frowning and finding weird that she was lying on the couch. He walked to her and she quickly got up.

— God, Jack! Are you okay?! What happened?! —she asked frantic, scanning him from head to toe to see if he was actually fine. He was wearing the navy suit, but he wasn't wearing the tie, and his hair was kind of messy. He also seemed a little sleep-deprived.

He remained static. — Nothing happened. —he replied casual, almost nonchalant.

Seeing his lack of concern, she lost it. — What you mean nothing happened?! Do you know what time it is? I haven't heard from you in ages! —she yelled.

He had a look of disbelief in his eyes. He found her outburst almost amusing and threw her a "You've got to be kidding me" look.

She wasn't familiar with that cynical attitude he was showing. Yet she got the message and cooled it out a little. — Listen, I know I'm just a guest here, and I'm aware I have no right to ask you for any explanations about your life. It's just… I thought something had happened to you and I was worried... —she said looking down, her voice almost breaking.

He nodded, knowing she was indeed right. It was thoughtless of him to disappear just like that. He sat on the couch, giving her an inviting look to join him. She sat beside him. —You're right —he said— I should've let you know. I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry…

She was still waiting for the so expected explanation, but he wasn't saying anything else, so she asked. — Where were you?

He sighed. — Kate… I'm seeing someone… I saw her last night and I stayed over, that's all. —he announced with a sympathetic look, calm in his voice.

She felt the world crash into dust. She went pale and froze. Her eyes filled with tears and she had to look away. He noticed, but when he was about to speak, she snapped. — Well, I'm glad you were having fun —then she stood up and turned her back on him—Don't you have to work? —she asked emotionless.

He stood up too. — Yeah, I better hurry…

— Yeah, and I better get some sleep, now that I know you didn't die or anything. —she said with a scathing voice.

He didn't say a word. She headed to the room and he soon followed her. Before she walked in it, she turned around and spoke. — I'm going out later, how do I get back in if you're not here?

— I'll leave you the keys…

— Good. Oh, and Claire was here this morning. But I guess you've heard… —she said with resentment in her voice.

— Yeah, I've heard…

— Fine, see you Jack…

With that, she walked in the room and slammed the door behind her. Then she locked herself in the bathroom and cried her eyes out, as quietly as she could. She couldn't believe it. He had just said it like that: "I'm seeing someone". And he had stayed over, which meant she wasn't just seeing someone, but he was also _screwing_ someone. She cried inconsolably after that thought. Picturing him having sex with another woman made her feel as if her skin was being torn off piece by piece.

When assimilating it, she went through all the stages. First she went into denial. It sure was a one night stand, it had to be. But then it hit her. He made it crystal: he said he was _seeing someone_, which meant they were serious, at least serious enough for him to stay over.

Who the hell she was? When had he met her? What was she like? Then she went to the wrath stage. That bitch, she sure was the one who kept calling him nonstop. Jealousy actually made her temperature rise. If he was _so_ excited with that girl, why the fuck did he let her in his house? Payback, it had to be payback. No, she thought, that was ridiculous. There was no way he could've expected her to leave everything behind and come back to look for him.

That's when the sad stage arrived. How stupid she was. Did she really expect he would be waiting for her after all that time? Of course he had moved on. He was a great man, the best there was, it was no surprise he had someone who cared about him, who loved him, just as she did. _No, no one, nobody will ever love him as I do…_

She was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't hear when he left, about an hour and a half after their encounter. She left the bathroom and went out. She walked in his room and sat on his bed, which of course was made, intact. She threw herself on it and embraced his pillow. She couldn't stop crying. _Why? Damn it! Why? I've lost him…_

The lack of sleep and her endless crying made her eyes close. She woke up sixteen minutes after 1:00 pm. She didn't know what to do. The best she could think of was actually finding a place and a job. She took a shower in Jack's very bathroom. She remained paralyzed, sitting on the floor, the hot water pouring on her body. She stayed like that for almost half hour, until she finally started washing her hair and body.

Once out of the shower she went to Claire's room and got dressed. Soon after, she found herself wandering the streets of Jack's fine neighborhood with no direction. There were some properties on rent around, but of course she couldn't afford them, even though she had some savings.

As she walked to the next bus stop, which was quite far from Jack's street, his words kept replaying in her head, tormenting her. _I'm seeing someone…_ She started crying again, making the pedestrians turn their heads to look at her, wondering what made that defenseless woman so sad.

She took the bus and headed downtown. She got off at the neighborhood where she used to live before she moved back to Iowa. There was a diner down the street with an ad on the door that read "Help wanted". She went in and even filled an application. She wrote down Jack's address and phone number for them to contact her, in case they were interested.

She left the diner and kept walking, until she ran into her former building. She looked up and found out her former department was on rent. How ironic. It seemed she was meant to end up there after all. The building had a new landlord, not the one it used to be when she lived there. He seemed to be a nice man. She asked him for information. Later on she asked him to show her the apartment.

It was totally different from the one she had left. It had different drapes and now it had carpets on every floor. She didn't like carpets, unless they were in the bedrooms. That was the way it was at Jack's place. She smiled wryly. Even there she couldn't stop thinking about him.

She walked into the main room where she once slept in. From all the place, that room was the one that had remained intact. It still had the same rug, drapes and wallpaper, now falling into pieces. The landlord told her he would take care of that, in case she decided to take the apartment. She wished her place in Jack's heart had remained as static as that room. But then it came to her. She was exactly like that wallpaper: no matter how good it had been, it was finally broken because nobody ever took care of it, just like the feelings Jack once had for her.

She felt defeated again. It had been crazy to leave everything behind and dream of getting him back. It was too late. She could hear the voice of the landlord telling her other things about the ceilings, the floors and so on, but she wasn't paying attention. Then she ran into what had been her reading room. The first thing she noticed was the front wall covered in graffiti. It had all sorts of crazy drawings, but among all she could distinguish the traces of perfect "J" letters. She felt shivers running through her spine.

— Oh, this was Katie's room, you know, the teenage daughter. She was obsessed with some boyfriend… Jack was his name, I think… but I'll take care of that too, don't you worry… —the landlord assured before her stunned eyes.

That was definitely an epiphany. No, this time she wasn't running away. She wasn't giving in. After all, she always got what she wanted. She'd got rid of her own father, for God's sake, and she had robbed a bank only to get a toy airplane back. She could win Jack back for sure. She wouldn't give up, no way. She put herself together and told the landlord she'd think about it, just to be polite. Then she left almost in a rush.

Back on the street, she tried to eat something. She bought a sandwich, but soon she felt nauseous and couldn't finish it. She noticed the daylight started to fade away. The night was about to arrive. She didn't know what time it was, she never used a watch. But it sure wasn't earlier than 6:00 pm or so. She was ready to go back to him.

It took almost an hour to get back to Jack's tower. As she greeted the doorman, who was now familiar with her, she prayed for Jack was already home. As the elevator went up, her heart beat faster. She pictured him sitting on the floor, his back against the locked door, his face showing annoyance for not being able to enter his own house because he had left her his keys. _Please… _But when she got to the 8th floor, he wasn't there. Maybe he was inside, he sure had copies of his own keys.

That wasn't the case. He wasn't there yet. Tears rolled uncontrollably over her cheeks again. She rubbed her face in despair. Was he staying over with that girl _again_? It couldn't be. The whole weekend it'd seemed like she didn't exist and all of the sudden he was staying over every damn day? That sickened her, because it might be a sign that maybe, just maybe, he was in love with her. The sole idea made her stomach revolt.

She took a deep breath and then remembered the locked drawer. She felt an urge to go opening it. She rushed to the studio and sat on his armchair. She took in her shaky hands a couple of clips and reshaped them. Yes, just like she had imagined, picking the lock had been piece of cake. She looked inside. The first she found were phone and credit card bills, as well as some receipts she didn't pay attention to. With desperation she opened the drawer to the point it almost fell off the desk, to have a wide vision of its contents. She spotted an address book. She grabbed it quickly and carelessly, and then a bunch of papers scattered all over the floor.

As she picked them up, she noticed they were pictures of him. Sure Claire had taken all of them, she thought. She started looking at them one by one. It seemed they had been taken without him noticing, so they showed him in really spontaneous ways. She smiled at his beautiful eyes on the pictures. In some they showed defenselessness, in others that classic intensity of his. Another one showed a really sweet, almost childish expression. In a couple of others he was smiling widely, almost laughing. She sighed, reaffirming with every picture why she was so deeply in love with him.

But the last picture she saw broke her heart. It was the only one where he was with someone. He was with _her_. She was holding him from behind, her face resting on his shoulder, her cheek resting on his. She hated to admit it, but the girl was indeed pretty. She had black hair, it seemed, but she couldn't tell if it was wavy or straight, long or short, since it was apparently in a pony tail. She had big expressive green eyes and a beautiful smile. She seemed honest.

He, on the other hand, was smiling at the camera too, and seemed too very comfortable. _I thought you hated to be in pictures…_ At the back she could see a tennis court. In fact, the little of her shoulders the picture showed revealed she was actually wearing something than looked like a tennis shirt. So the bitch was sporty. _Perfect…_ She couldn't take it anymore and she placed it on the desk, upside down to not look at it.

Then she ran into some postcards. She didn't know the places they showed. She turned one around and began reading. Her blood literally boiled when she found out they were from her. They all had been sent from Barcelona. That brat was actually good at expressing her feelings, and in every card she wrote, she made clear she "loved him madly", she "missed him like hell" and she "wished he was there". She even sent hugs and kisses. Her cheesiness almost made her throw up.

One of the postcards called her attention. Its message closed with this sentence: "Hope you write more. Love you, S." So, her name began with an "S", and he didn't write that much to her. That made her smile. She checked the date on each card. "S" had been in Barcelona for the last five months.

She chuckled. Jack had a long-distance girlfriend. That made a lot of sense. She almost felt sorry for the poor girl. Her soul came back to her body and she felt strong again. Hell yes, she was winning him back for sure, specially since "S" lived, well, a whole ocean away from him. She couldn't help but laugh in spite she knew it was evil.

She decided to lock back the drawer before he got home and caught her. She tried to leave everything the way she'd found it, and carefully placed the pictures and postcards back in the address book. Then she put it at the end of the drawer where it was before, and then she closed it.

She was determined to seduce Jack, no mattered what it took. She went to Claire's room and sat at the dressing table. She brushed her hair and put gloss on her lips. She wanted to look pretty for him. But then another hour went by and he didn't arrive. She was going to be really sick if he didn't come home again.

The night before, when she didn't know where he was, she was able to stay put thinking he was maybe in the middle of an emergency or something. Then in the morning, when he'd told her he was seeing someone, that someone was faceless. But now she had seen her face, and that made it even worse.

She went to his room again. That was the only place where she could feel comforted by his presence. She wanted to cry again, but she didn't allow herself. She wasn't giving in to some spoiled, airhead, tennis-player bitch. She rested on his bed and turned on the TV, trying to make the wait less miserable.

About 30 minutes later, she finally heard the noise of the front door. Startled, she got up and turned off the TV in the blink of an eye, since she wasn't supposed to be in his bedroom. Then she went out to finally meet him.

She found him in the kitchen, looking around with a puzzled look, a paper bag in his hand. — Hey… —she said softly.

He turned around. — Hey… I thought you were not here.

She noticed he was all fresh, as if he'd just got out of the shower. She felt mad in jealousy. — I thought you'd be hungry… —he said with a short smile, handing her the paper bag.

She stared at it and read the letters that revealed the name of a nice L.A. Italian restaurant. She took it from his hand and smiled wryly. — Leftovers… thanks…

His look hardened. — They're not leftovers Kate, I got it specially for you… —he said emotionless.

She looked away, but she was still pissed. — Well, I don't have dinner this late, but thanks anyway… —she replied, placing the bag on the counter. Then she walked away before his incredulous eyes.

But as she walked to Claire's room, she realized her little scene had been a clumsy move. She needed to be closer to him, not to push him away. She went out to the living room again, loosing another button of her already revealing tight top. Her eyes sought for him and she noticed he was in the terrace.

He was leaning on the balcony, his gaze lost in the night lights of the skyline. He seemed thoughtful. She walked to him and stood beside him. He glanced at her but didn't speak, turning his eyes back to the horizon.

— I didn't mean to be rude… I just had a bad day, I'm sorry… —she said softly, her eyes longing.

He looked at her. — What happened?

— I was out all day, but all I couldn't find were crappy apartments and underpaid job offers, and it's kind of getting on my nerves… —she made up. But then she said from the bottom of her heart: — I feel… desperate…

— You better take it easy Kate. You've only been here for few days, you won't find anything worth it unless you're patient…

Her eyes went longing. — I'm trying to be patient, believe me… —she stated, regarding the situation she was dealing with.

— You'll find something anytime soon, you'll see… —he said throwing her a warm and reassuring look.

Every time Jack talked like that, the universe stopped. It didn't matter how awful things were, how dark reality turned, because it started going better the second he said everything was going to be fine. It was as if he made it happen just by saying it.

She smiled. — So what's in the bag?

— Lasagna…

— I don't eat meat…

— I know. It's vegetarian…

Her eyes glinted. — Really? You remembered?

— How can I forget? —he replied immediately, not looking at her.

She bit her lip. — So you had dinner out, huh?

— Yeah…

— Wine and candles?

— No wine…

She frowned. — Why?

— I don't drink anymore…

She took a breath, ready to throw the question. — What's her name?

He looked at her puzzled. — What?

— Your girlfriend. I guess you had dinner with her…

He didn't know why, but he tensed a little. — Scarlett…

— Why didn't you mention her before? —she asked looking at him right in the eye.

He didn't look away. — Because with all you're going through, I thought it wasn't a good idea to talk about that…

— How long you've been together?

— 23 months…

She swallowed and looked away. That didn't make any sense. — That's quite some time…

— Yeah…

— How did you meet?

— She's Claire's best friend…

— Is she a photographer too?

— Yes…

— They work together?

— No…

She was trying hard to not lose her patience with his short answers. — Why you didn't see her on the weekend? —she asked curious.

— Because she wasn't here. She just came back from Barcelona…

— Barcelona? Business or pleasure?

— No, she lived there for the past 5 months. She was working on this National Geographic project, but she got here yesterday at last…

Her stomach convulsed. She was not a long distance girlfriend then. — I see… How could you deal with the long distance thing all those months?

He smiled. — Well, she came to the city every time she had a chance, and I took a vacation in the summer to visit her…

— You took a vacation? Wow… —she said, more indignant than surprised.

— Yeah, how about that… —he said, chuckling.

She forced a smile, but then kept going with her endless interrogatory. — She knows I'm here? —she asked directly.

He looked at her, frowning. — Why wouldn't she know?

She tried to sound casual, but her voice revealed a slight trace of venom. — I don't know, I mean, if you were my boyfriend I wouldn't be comfortable with another woman living in your house…

He shook his head. _That_ was exactly what he feared about the conversation. — Well, it sure sounds awful if you say it like that Kate, but you're not another woman…

— She doesn't know that. —she replied immediately.

His look hardened. She was being evidently spiteful. — Yes she does. You're a good friend of mine that needs to get back on track, and that's exactly what I told her.

— And she believes you… —she said ironic.

— Yes Kate, she believes me because she knows I'd never do anything to hurt her. —he snapped, his tone flat and almost scathing.

She tried to stay calmed. The conversation was definitely heating up. She tried to cool it. — Do you love her? —she asked softly, and then sought for his eyes.

He was stunned with the question. — Why you're asking me this Kate, all of these?

— Because I want to know… That's what friendship's all about after all, isn't it?

He tried to read her look, but couldn't. He didn't want to break her heart, but he had no choice but to answer her question. — Yes, Kate, I do.

She felt she was going to drop dead right in front of him. But she kept herself together and just looked away. She smiled painfully. — I'm glad for you Jack… If there's someone in this world that deserves to be happy, that's you… —she affirmed, looking back at him, sorrow in her eyes.

— I don't know if I deserve it, but I'm trying…

She had to hold her breath to not cry. — No wonder why Claire was so upset of seeing me here… —she finally said.

He sighed. — She wasn't upset, it just got her by surprise. She got home a day in advance and I didn't have the chance to tell her…

— She wasn't precisely surprised…

— Why you say that?

— She seemed more disgusted than surprised… I think she hates me…

— Of course she doesn't hate you, it's just… —he thought for a moment, as if he wanted to tell her something, but he reconsidered— it hasn't been easy for her, you know…

— What you mean?

— Well, she's a single mom with a euthanized mother, an absent dead father and a sudden brother with too many issues. That's got to be tough… Sometimes I think she hasn't even got over Charlie yet… —he said with sorrow, his gaze lost in the horizon again.

She kept silent. — What about you Kate? How you're doing? —he asked, breaking the silence.

She took a deep breath. That was quite a question. She wondered what he would say if she told him the truth right there. But that wasn't the idea. — It's okay if you don't want to tell me about it, I understand… —he stated, noticing her hesitation.

But she ignored that last comment. — I've been running away all my life Jack, and I've made horrible mistakes in the way… It took me forever, but now I know what I want. This time I just want to make it right… I don't want to run anymore… —she affirmed softly, looking intently to the skyline.

At that moment, that was the most honest answer she was able to give him. Listening to herself, standing beside her true and only love was too much for her and she finally burst into tears. He grabbed her shoulder softly to meet her eyes. — Hey, it's okay Kate… You'll get there… —he assured, his eyes full of concern. Even to that day, it broke his heart to see Kate crying.

Following her heart, she threw herself in his arms for him to hold her, and for her relief he did. She needed him so much it physically hurt. As for him, holding her reminded him again how deeply he had loved her not so long ago. The scent of her hair, her warm body against his chest and her cold tears on his shoulder made him feel overwhelmed. If only she hadn't left him behind, if she had stayed by his side, things could've been so very different… But now it was too late. He remembered how hard it had been and felt sorry for himself, for her, for them and for that love that never happened. He couldn't take it anymore and let her go.

— Yeah, I know… —she replied at last after that meaningful moment— I'm working hard to get there… —she assured, wiping the tears from her eyes.

He just nodded. — I better go to bed, I'm leaving early tomorrow… —she announced. — Thank you Jack, for being there for me… —she said, running her hand through his cheek tenderly.

Speechless, he just watched her walking away from the terrace, heading to Claire's room.

The next morning he got up early as usual to get ready for the hospital. He put a towel around his waist after finishing the shower and walked to the mirror to shave. He was almost done when Kate walked in wearing nothing but her underwear. Stunned, he paralyzed. — Morning… —she said casual with all naturalness.

He couldn't utter a word and just tried to keep his eyes on the reflection of her face. But soon she bent over the sink and started brushing her teeth right in front of him. Not capable of fighting his nature, he couldn't help to check her out. She was wearing tiny white spandex boxers that perfectly fitted her hips. Her white push-up bra with sexy lacy straps emphasized her cleavage, which was becoming harder to not look at. She was definitely curvier and womanly than ever. Her still damped hair fell beside her face, releasing the fresh scent of sweet citric fruits.

When she was done, she moved in his direction to the point he had to step back to avoid making contact with her body. She squatted, her arched back rubbing slightly his knees, and then she took the hairdryer from the cabinet. She stood up, noticing his astonished look in the mirror. She turned around and before walking away, she smiled seductively at him.

He remained there motionless, still mute, thinking what the hell that had been about. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the image of those tight boxers around her buttocks that kept replaying in his mind in slow motion.

About 20 minutes later he went to the kitchen to grab a bite only to run into her, again in those damn boxers. He smiled impishly and shook his head. Sensing his presence, she turned around. — I made you breakfast. —she said motioning to the table, which already had his place carefully set with a plate of pancakes, black coffee and a glass of orange juice.

He bit his lip and kept smiling, nervous. — Kate… I don't think should be walking around like that…

She threw a disconcerted look, playing naïve, but as he traveled his eyes through her barely covered body, she looked at herself and spoke. — Come on Jack, haven't you seen a woman in her underwear before? —she asked mischievously.

— I certainly have, but…

She cut him off. — It's not different from a swim suit, if you think about it. —she said shrugging, nonchalant.

He chuckled and looked away, shaking his head again. — It's way different, believe me…

She smiled, her eyes teasing. — Do I make you nervous Jack?

He rubbed his hair and laughed. — No Kate, it's not like that, it's just… I don't think it is appropriate…

— Oh… I'll go get dressed, then… —she stated. Then she approached and stood right in front of him — We're out of toothpaste in Claire's bathroom… —she announced as she adjusted his tie. — Have a nice day Jack… —she said, and then she ventured even further and kissed him softly on the cheek, almost touching the corner of his lips.

He was out of words and just nodded, abashed by the sensation she was making him feel and not daring to turn around and watch her walking away.

After he left, she decided to go out just to see the sunshine outside. She couldn't stop smiling. She went shopping for new clothes and make-up. She was very happy. Even though he had just told her the night before he loved the infamous Scarlett, she didn't believe him a shit. When he held her, when he looked at her and every time she got closer, she could feel she wasn't indifferent to him at all. He even had made her a copy of the keys. This was going to be piece of cake, she was positive.

She had lunch between stores and little after noon she went back to the apartment. When she got to the 8th floor, she noticed the door was open and a whole crew was coming in and out of the place. She stood at the doorframe and saw Claire inside. She walked to the living room and placed her shopping bags on the couch, waiting for Claire to make the first move. But she just ignored her at first, busy with the orders she was giving to the crew about catering, furniture and decorations.

Standing there, Kate began watching Claire attentively. She was bossing around big time, with a little too much attitude. Then Kate realized something. It was as if Claire had absorbed the on-island Jack's personality and given him all of her kindness and sweetness instead. Now Claire was some sort of Jack's mini-me. It was almost disturbing.

— Hello Kate… —Claire finally said after the last crew member left the apartment. She was smiling, but the bitchy attitude towards her was still there.

— Hello Claire…

— We're having a party on Friday, hope you don't mind… —Claire told her, a trace of sarcasm in her voice.

Kate's eyes went wider. — Really? What's the occasion?

— We're throwing a birthday party for Jack's girlfriend…

It was evident that Claire was dying to break the news for Kate. She wanted to see her jaw dropping and the disgusting look of shock on her face. Kate smiled widely instead. — It's Scarlett's birthday? That's great…

Claire's face went blank. — He told you about her?

— Of course he did. Is there anything I can help with?

Now Claire was the surprised one. — Just be here and try to have fun… —she said with a fake smile. Then she took a box from the coffee table and opened it. It had a big photo frame. Claire took it and placed it on the mantelpiece. — Finally it's ready! Jack kept asking me all the time… —Claire said proud, referring to it. — Now that you mention it Kate, there's something you can do…

— Sure…

— It's a surprise party and we're taking Scarlett out for dinner, so the guests can get here in advance. You think you can be here to receive them? —Claire asked, a challenging look in her eyes. — But if you have other plans or anything, I understand… —Claire completed.

— No, not at all, I'll do it. —Kate replied determined.

— That's so kind of you, thanks! Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got to pick up Aaron from school… I'll see you on Friday Kate…

With that, Claire finally left. Curious, Kate went to see the picture in the photo frame Claire had just placed on the mantelpiece. It was a picture of Scarlett. She felt her blood boil. — I'll see you on Friday Claire, all of you… —she said out loud, turning the picture against the wall to keep it from being seen.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello guys! Monday it is, and there we go with a new chapter. I want to thank you again for all your great reviews, I'm moving from border-line suicidal to just manic-depressive (LOL), so if you keep going I might come to sanity one of this days... ;)

So, in this chap we get to know where this Scarlett came from and why Claire is such a bitch now, mmh... interesting, don't you think? In the next chapter, the infamous surprise party for Scarlett. Cat fight? Mmmh... we'll see... ;)

In other topics, someone told me it's hard to read the dialogues with —dashes— and that it'd be better if I used "quotes". What you think? You hate dashes too? Would you let me know please?

Well, enough of me, enjoy and please keep reviewing!

P.D. Special thanks to 4-8-15-JuliaThorne-16-23-42(yeah, please recommend this fic to everybody!), sofia and gellybean, who had reviewed every chapter, love you guys, really:D**  
**

**Chapter 6**

— A penny for your thoughts… —Scarlett told Jack before kissing him deeply on the lips. She was lying on his chest, her long black straight hair resting on the bare skin of her shoulders and her back. Then she scooped from the container of that chocolate ice cream she loved so much. — God I missed this thing…

He smiled. From all the things he saw in her, spontaneity was the one he loved the most. Scarlett was not only hot, she was young, fun and shinny, and she loved him madly. She had already proven she'd do anything for him and Claire, and that she'd be by his side no matter what. Scarlett was transparent and kept no secrets, like she had nothing to hide or be ashamed of. When she wanted to know something, she'd just ask directly, and she always spoke her mind. But above all, Scarlett never lied, and that was something Jack was really grateful for.

She came from a fine family. Her mother, a beautiful British lady, had died after giving birth to her. Being a huge fan of "Gone with the Wind", her last will was that her baby daughter was named Scarlett, assuring the kid was the spitting image on Vivien Leigh.

Therefore, her father raised her alone, just with the help of his mother, who had died after Scarlett finished high school. Her dad was an important attorney who owned a prestigious law firm. Even though he loved his daughter like anything in the world, he was most of a workaholic and Scarlett didn't see him that much.

So, with almost no relatives, Scarlett was pretty much a loner, yet a kind, friendly girl, not to mention she was loaded, since she was the only heiress of the family. But she was not a spoiled, airhead brat. She was caring and generous, and she was eager to share everything she had.

She had met Claire in college. She first noticed Claire when one of her friends mocked her saying she was "too old" for college, and that she "even" had a baby with no father. Scarlett stood up for Claire and defended her, which caused a confrontation between her and her friends, and eventually her exile from the so called "popular clique". Scarlett didn't give a damn. She couldn't tell why, but she believed Claire was a nice girl and soon introduced to her.

Claire felt relieved that someone actually liked her in there. Scarlett helped her adjusting to the place, showing her everything there was to know about the campus, the teachers and the classmates. They became inseparable ever since.

Claire was indeed late to attend college, but Jack encouraged her and convinced her she was able to do whatever she wanted. He was trying hard to build, with her, the family none of them ever had. He got a place for her near the campus and hired a nanny to watch Aaron while she attended her classes.

He also got her a car and paid her tuition, her books and her clothes, also all of her expenses as well as Aaron's, apart from the monthly allowance he destined for her. Money was not a problem for Jack, and he wanted to protect his recently discovered little sister by any means. He felt responsible for her, of course, and believed he had to make up for her after his father abandoned her, and specially after all she had been through on the island.

Claire and Jack bonded fast, since all they had was basically each other. Besides, they already shared a deep bond due to the island experience. Claire always recognized that Jack was a good man, a real hero, the one who actually made the impossible to get them rescued, with the help of many others of course, like her beloved Charlie, for whom she still cried often.

One day, Claire skipped classes because Aaron was sick. Scarlett went to her place to leave her the books and notes she needed for the assignments. Jack happened to be there. Scarlett's jaw dropped the minute she saw him, not only because she believed he was Aaron's dad, but also because he was simply the most gorgeous man she had ever seen in her life.

When she learnt he was Claire's divorced brother, she smiled thrilled. A couple of days later, she assured Claire they'd become sisters in law someday. _You don't know what you're saying_, Claire replied rubbing her temples and shaking her head. At that moment, Scarlett believed it was just sister jealousy, or that maybe Claire found awkward her best friend dating her brother, who was way older than her, by the way.

She didn't see Jack that much at the beginning, and every time they ran into each other at Claire's, he only smiled kindly and greeted her, but never showed the slightest interest in her. In spite of all her efforts to be noticed by him, he didn't even look at her. She was just his little sister's friend.

Then something happened and, all of the sudden, Jack became a junkie alcoholic self-destructive man who made crazy trips every single weekend to the other side of the world. When he wasn't at the airport or at some remote destination, Claire had constantly to go out in the middle of the night to get him from godforsaken bars, or even worse, to get him out of jail for driving under the influence or getting into a fight. Scarlett always came with her.

Soon after, Claire became somehow paranoid. She was always jitter and worked up, and was fearful and scared all the time. Scarlett didn't understand what was going on, but she knew there was definitely something very, very wrong. Whenever she asked Claire, her eyes filled with tears and she said it was complicated and that she couldn't tell. All she said was that Jack was "losing his mind" and "obsessed".

It seemed to Scarlett they were both obsessed with something, with someone. Whenever things got rough, both Claire and Jack called someone on the phone, someone who never seemed to answer.

One night when Jack hit deep bottom and he ended up in the hospital, Claire was desolated and left zillion messages for that mysterious person Jack demanded to see. That mysterious person was Kate. But Claire could never reach her, apparently she was nowhere to be found, or didn't want to be found.

Desperate, Claire couldn't take it anymore and broke down. Concerned to death, Scarlett begged Claire to tell her what was going on and to let her help her and Jack. She told Scarlett both her and Jack had been in that famous Oceanic plane crash, and that they were stranded in a place they were not allowed to even mention. Claire assured they were being watched, and that they were not supposed to be in touch, let alone living like brother and sister. She also said their lives, Scarlett's included, were in danger just by the daring of speaking about it.

Stunned and scared, Scarlett asked Claire who was the person they always wanted to reach on the phone so bad. With resentment in her eyes, Claire just replied that it was someone that didn't deserve Jack. Scarlett then knew it had to be a woman, a woman Jack loved in a very deep —but specially destructive— way. Finally, Claire begged Scarlett not to ask any other questions, nor to tell a soul about that conversation.

Another thing that broke Claire's heart was seeing that Kate didn't give a damn for everything Jack was going through and that she wasn't merciful enough to at least talk to him on the phone and listen to what he had to say. Even worse, Kate didn't give a damn for her either, and they were supposed to be good friends.

Furious, Claire promised herself she wouldn't let her brother fall apart and give up. He was a damn hero, she thought, and if he was a hero she could be one too, they had the same blood running through their veins after all. She remembered the way he conducted himself back on the island and how he dealt with critic situations. She started following his example fast, and from that moment on she became a tough girl. That way she managed to clean Jack's mess and prevented him from losing his medical license. Yet she couldn't avoid that he got fired from Saint Sebastian.

One night, when Jack was still in the hospital, Claire was having a final term exam the next day, but was really concerned about leaving him alone the whole night. Scarlett offered to stay, so that she could go home and study for the test. By that time, Scarlett had already fallen deep for him, in spite of having seen him in the lowest of the low. Jack woke up in the middle of the night and saw Scarlett there, reading a book on the couch near his bed. He realized she had always been there whenever he got into trouble. _Why you do it? Why you care so much about us?_, he asked her. _Because I love you_, she replied determined. At that moment, he thought she meant she loved Claire, Aaron and him as a family.

Later on, when Jack was discharged after three days, Claire gave him a piece of her mind. With tears in her eyes and rage in her voice, she demanded him to stop trying to find the island and contact the other survivors. She demanded him to stop calling Kate and to face she didn't love him or cared about him. Then she demanded him to sober up and get cleaned, so that they both could start trying to live the closest thing to a normal life. Otherwise, Claire threatened, she'd vanish, just as Kate had, and he would never see her and Aaron ever in his life again.

Her determination and the idea of losing her and Aaron were it for Jack. He promised her he'd finally let go and start over for good. He checked into rehab and soon after he was attending AA meetings. He even went to therapy just to please Claire, and finally he stopped trying to reach Kate.

Little by little he rebuilt his life and moved on. He got the new apartment and moved in with his sister and nephew. Scarlett kept hanging around of course, but she had somehow lost hope of getting Jack's attention. But then his birthday came and Scarlett gave him a present that didn't go unnoticed. She made a photo album of him. She had taken his pictures without him knowing while he was hanging with Claire and Aaron, even when he was at his AA meetings and of the day he started his new job. Happy birthday Jack, she said with a smile and glint in her eyes. When she saw the astonishment in his face as he saw the pictures, she said concerned: _Don't think I'm a stalker or anything_. But he didn't think she was a stalker. He had just realized she was in love with him. Right afterwards he remembered she had been in the worst moments not only for Claire, but also for him.

After hesitating for some time and being way encouraged by Claire, he finally decided to give it a shot and asked her out. But it sure wasn't easy for Scarlett at first. Of course he was quite a gentleman, he was attentive, caring and tender with her. But when his gaze got lost in the horizon and he went silent, or when he only stared at her and his mind flew miles away, she could tell he still thought of that woman that had broken his heart. Yet Scarlett decided to stay put and kept trying to win him over.

On the other hand, she really made it simple for Jack. Loving her was really easy. She was a devoted girlfriend, she made him laugh and was easygoing, not to mention she was beautiful. Her joy was contagious. Soon he let himself go and could finally get lost in the creaminess of her skin, the perfume of her silky hair, the sweetness of her kisses and the passion of her loving.

As time went by, the memory of Kate started fading away and one winter night after making love to Scarlett, Jack could finally tell her from the bottom of his heart that he loved her. She cried in emotion when she heard the words she had waited so long to come out from his lips.

That feeling got confirmed when she left to Barcelona. He really missed her like hell and when she made sometime to come to the city, he couldn't get enough of her. He couldn't wait for those five months to finish. Now that she was back, he really felt relieved, specially with Kate in the picture again.

— Come on, tell me…

— Tell you what? —he asked Scarlett as he played with her hair.

— Why are you so quiet lately?

— I was just thinking how I could live five whole months without you…

She smiled. — What you should be asking is how I could live all that time without this thing… —she said as she had more ice cream.

He chuckled and then checked his watch. — I've got to go… —he announced while he moved her aside and got up.

But she quickly reached for his back and embraced him. — Why don't you just stay over? —she asked seductively as she kissed his neck and shoulder.

— I have no clothes here and I have to be at the hospital at first hour tomorrow.

— Then I'm coming to your place…

He stiffened. — You really want to do that? —he asked, regarding the presence of his "guest" back home.

— Why not? You think your friend would be uncomfortable? —she asked casual.

He bit his lip, not looking at her. — I don't know…

She rubbed her forehead. — When she's leaving anyway?

— As soon as she finds a job and a place she can afford…

— Yeah, but when is that happening? Don't you have a deadline?

He turned to meet her face. — What you mean?

— Yeah, I mean, what if she doesn't find anything like in three months or so?

— You want me to kick her out already?

She looked away. — I just asked you a simple question.

He shook his head. — Scarlett, when I told you about this you said there was no problem and that it was okay if I housed her.

She rolled eyes. — And it's true, but I really think you should ask her how long she's planning on staying…

— She's not planning on staying Scarlett, I don't think it's any easier for her to be homeless and broke. She's just told me she's desperate…

The fact that he was defending this friend really annoyed her. — Then leave her your place and move in with me… —she said flatly. His eyes opened wider. He didn't expect that reaction coming from her. — Just while she leaves… —she completed before he started believing she was pushing him.

He caressed her face gently. — Honey, if this is about you wanting me to stay here tonight, then I'll stay… But I'm leaving before dawn, I can't be late for work…

She looked down defeated. He didn't seem to get her point. — No, go home. It's okay… As she watched him getting dressed, she threw another question. — When am I going to meet her, your friend?

— Whenever you want… —he replied with an unreadable look.

— Fine…

When he was done, he gave her one long, passionate goodnight kiss. Before he left, she said: — Jack, I love you… Don't you ever forget that, okay?

He sat on the bed and kissed her again. — I love you too…

Back home, Jack found Kate in the living room, sitting on the floor and writing something down on a piece of paper, the classifieds and other stuff scattered on the coffee table. She seemed really concentrated.

— Hey… —he said with a short smile as he sat on the couch in front of her.

She looked at him and couldn't help but smile widely. She loved to see him arrive. — Hey…

— What you're doing? —he asked.

— Oh, I'm sorry to mess your place up, I'm just writing down a resume and filling a couple applications, but I'm done now… —she affirmed as she started picking everything up.

— No, it's okay, I don't care… —he assured as he looked at the terrace, almost set for Scarlett's birthday.

— You're throwing a party…

He chuckled. — Actually Claire is…

— I know, she just invited me, hope you don't mind...

He smiled. — Of course I don't mind…

— I'm just checking because the host didn't tell me, you know… —she said playfully, referring to him.

He shook his head and smirked. — The host is Claire and she didn't ask for my opinion either, believe me…

— It sure runs in the family… —she stated immediately.

He laughed. — Yeah, you bet… So, you're writing a resume…

— Yeah, I think I'm close to finding a job…

His eyes opened wider. — Really?

— Yeah, there's this really fancy restaurant and they need a hostess…

— A hostess? —he asked frowning.

She looked down. — Well I don't have too many options. I'm not a doctor…

He knew Kate never went to college, but he still believed she deserved better. If she were with him, he thought, she wouldn't even have to work. He immediately tried to get rid of those ideas. — I didn't mean that… —he said somehow ashamed.

She gave him a sweet smile. — So, you'd sign a letter of recommendation for me?

— Sure, no problem…

Their eyes locked in one deep longing look. _Come on Jack, just tell me, I know you feel the same way_, she thought. But soon he had to look away, as if he had read her mind. He stood up and walked away, but then he stopped at the mantelpiece. — What's this? —he asked, grabbing the photo frame that was still facing backwards.

— I don't know, Claire put it there before she left… —she replied casual as she walked to him.

He threw a short smile and placed it besides Claire's picture. — She's pretty… —Kate affirmed.

He turned around and ran into her face, now dangerously close to his. — What? —he asked abashed.

— Your girlfriend…

He took a step behind. — Oh…Yeah… — he replied looking away.

— I can't wait to meet her… —she announced with an impish, almost challenging smile. — Good night Jack…

As he watched her walking away, he rubbed his hair in despair. It was clear that Kate was trying to seduce him, and he didn't like it at all. At that moment he realized what Scarlett meant before. He thought it was disrespectful of Kate to be playing that little game. What was she doing? When she showed up, he really believed she needed help, and he just wanted to help her, but now things were going in another direction. It had to stop. _How the hell did I get into this? Fuck…_

He went to his studio before going to bed, to check some e-mails he was waiting from the hospital. After about 20 minutes he was done, tired and ready to just lie down and sleep. His jaw dropped when he walked into his room. Kate was there and the TV was on. She had just come out from the shower, _his_ shower. Her wet hair rested on her bare shoulders.

— Kate, what the hell are you doing? —he asked stunned.

— I'm brushing my hair… —she replied nonchalant, her eyes fixated on some TV show.

— You're brushing your hair on _my_ bed in a towel? —he asked back in disbelief.

She motioned to him to be quiet, like she really wanted to listen to the TV. But he didn't find it amusing at all, so he took the remote and turned it off and stood right in front of her.

— Oh come on! —she complained in a childish attitude.

But he gave her a set look. — Kate, I'm not going to sleep with you… —he snapped.

She had to breathe deeply not to burst into laughter. Then she got up and stood just two inches away from his lips. — Neither am I… —she assured with a wry smile.

After she left his room, he closed the door and locked it. Then he leaned on it and rubbed his face, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. — Damn it!


	7. Chapter 7

Well hello!!! It's Monday at last! First of all I want to thank you for all your amazing reviews, they're so fulfilling, smart and nurturing! I'm so privileged to have you, my wonderful readers. Border-line suicidal is history now, now I'm almost leaving oxycodone and we're done! (LOL).

Aw, but you tell me I'm cruel! No I'm not! Don't hate me for updating only once a week. Of course I'd love to update more often, but I have really good reasons for not to: 1. Remember this story isn't that long. Right now, we're reaching its peak, and you don't want to start missing me that early, do you? ;) 2. I'm really concerned about delivering high quality chapters, well written and well structured. And that takes time people. 3. I'm a corporate slave, and there are days in the week I don't have time to even go to the restroom! Monday is a good day for me to devote to all of you, my beautiful readers, so, be patient! 3. It's fun! It's just like waiting for our favorite TV show each week, and we all know what that TV show is, don't we? ;)

Now, in this chapter, aw... Our poor little Kate... I do feel for her, I swear... (evil smile). But I won't make things easy for her, I can't... That would _so_ boring, and so predictable... And I'm positive our beautiful Jack is worth the trouble, isn't he? Does he really love Scarlett? Or he keeps feelings for Kate deep inside his heart? You have no idea, right? That's exactly the point. But if you pay close attention to the subtle details, I think you might get a hint... What is Kate going to do now? What about that final bet? You make yours!  
:p

Okay, now I'll just shut the f--- up and let the reading begin. Please review! Next Monday, all I'm going to say is that your going to Love it! With capital "L".

P.S. Yvette, sofia, gelly, thank you, thank you, thank you, love u guys...

P.S. 2. Philadelphia, I don't have an e-mail to reply to you, but I want you to know that I really appreciate your comments. I'm glad you liked my other story and I totally agree with you. That fic didn't catch up that much, and I didn't get a lot of reviews. Only from one amazing reader, and then a couple more. So, I really thank you for reading it. Keep telling me what you think please!

**  
Chapter 7**

Finally Friday arrived, and with it the time to meet Scarlett face to face. Ever since Jack had told Kate that he wasn't sleeping with her, he had been avoiding her and she was having a rough time with that. She couldn't help feeling she was losing the war. Yet she understood what was going on. She was being too aggressive and of course Jack, being so Jack, didn't like the fact of her being all over him without giving a damn about his girlfriend. But now she had all figured out.

The night before, when Kate heard he came back home, all she asked him was to sign the letter of recommendation for the hostess job she had told him about. She could notice he wanted to ask her further details, but she didn't let him. As soon as he signed, she took the letter and thanked him with a nonchalant smile, then walked away.

He had left early in the morning for work, as usual. She didn't leave Claire's room until she heard he was gone. Now, standing in front of the mirror, she was ready to start receiving the guests. She had chosen a turquoise dress not too fancy, neither too casual. She'd got it that day she had been shopping, imagining she'd wear it in her first official date she had with Jack.

The dress was short and fit and it definitely highlighted her beautiful green eyes. Her make-up was discrete as always, just enough to emphasize her features, and her chocolate curls rested loose on her shoulders. She completed the outfit with sexy high heels that contrasted the dress, and with drops of her favorite perfume. She looked killer.

At 8:00 O'clock she was ready for the people starting to show. Claire had told her, in one short bitchy call, the guests would be arriving at that time, and then she, Aaron, Jack, Scarlett and Margo would be showing about an hour and a half later, after having dinner. She breathed deeply, nervous about what was coming. She wanted to impress him. She wanted him to recognize the feelings she was positive he still had for her. She had to eclipse that Scarlett bimbo no matter what.

The door rang for the first time in the night. She opened it to three girls and two guys that looked like wannabe actors. They didn't even greet her and just walked in as they owned the place. She rolled eyes, but she thought they sure were Scarlett's friends. It was so obvious. Right away the bell rang again and another time, but none of the people arriving was asking who the hell she was. Sure Claire had something to do with that. Fed up, she just left the door wide open and sat on the couch at the living room, as she watched the guests coming by and taking over the living room and the terrace, with a beer she had just grabbed from a waiter's tray.

Two and a half beers later, the wait was being endless. She noticed a guy giving her the eye, but of course she ignored him. He was kind of cute, but her days of fooling around and shameless flirting had come to an end. But before she could finish that thought, the guy was sitting next to her.

— Hi…

She rolled eyes. — Hi yourself…

— I'm Daniel… —he said holding out his hand.

— Kate… —she replied flatly, shaking his hand feebly and sipping her drink.

— You're Scarlett's sister, aren't you?

She almost chocked. That was the lamest thing she'd ever heard in her entire life and definitely the worst way to hit on her. — No way man…

— But you're related, right?

_I don't believe this freak…_ — I don't even know her… —she snapped, visibly annoyed.

The guy swallowed and blushed. — Oh, I'm sorry, it's just… Never mind… —he stated embarrassed, as he took a long sip from his beer.

— What? —she asked, now curious.

He looked at her. — Well, the thing is you kind of look like her… a lot…

Her eyes opened wider. That man was either wasted or insane. — Uh… I'm very sorry to disappoint you, but no…

— So you're Claire's friend?

She smiled ironically. — Not exactly. I'm Jack's best friend… —she stated.

— Man! That's one lucky guy…

— Why?

— Always surrounded by beautiful women…

She smiled. It was always nice to get a compliment. — Well, thanks…

— How come I never heard of you?

She raised an eyebrow. — What you mean?

— Yeah, I mean, Jack and I work together, and he never mentioned you before.

— Does he talk about Scarlett with you?

But before he could reply, the phone rang. — Excuse me… —she told Daniel.

It was Claire's infamous signal. The birthday girl was entering the building. — Okay people, time to shout "surprise"… —she said out loud, turning off the music and the lights.

The door opened and she could see Jack's silhouette against the light outside, motioning to Scarlett to get in. Then he turned on the lights and everybody said "Surprise!", as they started throwing streamers and confetti. Kate opened her eyes wide, expectant. She wanted to see her face. But all the guests started approaching to hold her, and all she could articulate was "Oh my God, Oh my God!" zillion times.

Behind her, Claire was taking pictures nonstop and Jack was watching amused, with a bright smile on his face. Jack's mother walked in as well following Aaron, who wanted desperate to grab some streamers and confetti to throw.

Kate sought for Jack's eyes, but he was too busy greeting people and posing for pictures. _Son of a bitch…_ She was pissed. She felt absolutely jealous, and she still was waiting to scrutinize his pathetic girlfriend. She had another beer.

After the whole hugging-greeting ritual, people finally started hanging around, having fun. Before going to the living room, Scarlett left Jack alone and walked with Claire to the bedrooms. He walked to Kate.

— Hey… —he said, looking at her up and down, his eyes full of glint.

She smiled seductively. — Hey…

— You're beautiful… —he affirmed openly.

— Thank you…

— No, thank _you_, for being here and opening the door for all these people…

— You're welcome…

When she was about to tell him he looked adorable in those black trousers, she saw behind his shoulder someone was coming. It was her. She was wearing black leggings with a tight sexy sweater dress that showed her curvy, fit body. She was tall, and her heels only made her look taller. Her white porcelain skin contrasted with her long, black, straight layered hair. She had big and vivid green eyes. She looked like a fucking model. She stood next to Jack and took hold of his hand. He met her eyes and smiled sweetly. Then she threw herself in his arms and held him tight. — Nobody ever threw me a surprise party! —she stated thrilled.

— How about that… —he said content.

Kate felt she was being kicked in the ass and looked away, trying to hide her discomfort. But soon Scarlett broke the embrace and looked back at Kate. — You must be Kate… —she said with a kind smile that actually seemed honest.

— Happy birthday Scarlett, it's nice to meet you… —she lied, shaking her hand.

Then Claire came by and grabbed Jack's shoulder. — Jack, can I talk to you for a sec?

He nodded and walked with Claire, leaving Kate and Scarlett alone.

— I was really looking forward to meet you… —Scarlett said.

— Oh really?

Scarlett threw a smile. — Yeah, all Jack's friends are my friends, and I really hope you have a nice stay while things start working out for you again… —she explained.

Kate was actually surprised. She expected Scarlett to be bitchy towards her, but she could feel she actually meant what she had just said. She was speechless. — Thanks… —she uttered.

When Scarlett was about to say something else, the wannabe actors called her. — Scarlett!

She rolled eyes. — Those freaks, I used them as models once and now I can't get rid of them. I don't even know their names —she confessed to Kate in a lower voice— Excuse me…

Kate sighed deeply and laid on the couch, defeated. Then she felt some little eyes staring at her. It was Aaron, who was watching her with curious, yet shy eyes, as if he was trying to remember where he had seen her before. She smiled. — Hey Aaron…

The boy's eyes opened wider and he immediately approached and stood in front of her. — How you know my name? —he asked curious.

She couldn't help but caressing his hair. — I met you the day you were born…

— Really? —he asked amazed.

— Yeah…

— What's your name?

— I'm Kate…

— Aaron! —Claire said out loud— Don't bother her…

— He's not bothering me… —Kate assured standing up.

But Claire gave her a harsh look and took her son away from her. — Go find your granny sweetie… —she told the kid as she turned her back on Kate and walked away.

Kate just shook slowly her head in disapproval. She ran her fingers through her hair. — You don't seem to be having a good time… —Jack said from behind her.

She turned around. — I am now…

Their eyes locked in one complicity look. She had another sip of her beer, trying to drown her emotions. But then another interruption came by. — I think confetti was a lame idea. It will take forever to sweep it out… —Margo told Kate with a bossy tone.

Kate frowned, confused. — Excuse me?

— You're the party planner, aren't you?

_So they think I'm the party planner. Fucking Claire…_ Jack rolled eyes and shook his head. — No mother, she's not a party planner…

Margo raised an eyebrow. — Then who is she?

— She's Kate mom, she's a long time friend of mine…

— It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Shephard… —Kate said with a bright smile, as she held out her hand. But Margo's look hardened immediately. It was evident she knew who she was. With a disdainful look in her eyes, she shook Kate's hand almost with disgust. — Hello… —then she turned to Jack— Where's your sister? I've must talk to her…

— In the terrace, I think…

Without saying anything else, Margo walked away, leaving Kate with a "What the hell…?" look on her face. Jack noticed and spoke. — She's always like that, don't take it personal… —he said to comfort her.

— Wow… —she replied, stunned. But right away Jack was no longer paying attention to her. His eyes were fixated on the terrace, where Scarlett was motioning to him to go join her. — See you around Kate… —he said nonchalant, as he walked to the terrace.

Kate sighed deeply. Things were absolutely fucked up. She tried to stay calm. She had to study her rival, right? She took a deep breath and walked to the terrace as well, where everybody was getting ready to sing "Happy Birthday" as the cake arrived to the table were Scarlett was.

She blew out her candles and then the cake was served. Kate hadn't eaten a thing, of course. She just kept drinking and watching Scarlett close. She wanted to discover her weak point. But the truth was Scarlett was close to be the epitome of perfection. She was smart and kind, and her conversation was indeed amusing. She wasn't pretentious or a bimbo, and she was great at telling jokes. Everybody liked her. Not only Claire was her best friend, but also Margo seemed to like her a lot. She was great with Aaron too. Even Kate had a hard time not laughing at her jokes from the corner where she was. Scarlett was so adorable she couldn't hate her.

Some time later the guests began to leave. The few that remained were the closest friends. Scarlett began telling about her stay in Barcelona, and soon everybody was laughing out loud when she began teaching dirty words in Spanish, without Margo listening, of course. At some point Jack left the terrace for a moment, only to come back with Scarlett's present.

Kate almost chocked in her sip when Scarlett opened the big box, decorated with a cute bow. It was the Armani dress she had tried on the morning after she came into Jack's place. Of course Scarlett loved it and covered him in kisses and hugs. Kate was two seconds away from puking.

She left the terrace and sat at the living room again. Soon after, she saw Jack walking to the kitchen, followed by Claire. She waited some seconds and followed them too, almost tiptoeing. She overheard their conversation.

— So, a dress huh?

— You like it?

— Oh yeah, it's gorgeous… I thought you were doing it tonight… —Claire said.

— There's too many people here…

— You're not having second thoughts, are you Jack?

— Why would you even think that? —he asked somehow annoyed.

— Well I'm just asking…Because that would be so very stupid of you…

— Don't you talk to me like that… —he snapped.

— I… I'm sorry, I didn't mean… —Claire said with difficulty.

He cut her off, changing his tone. — Hey… I know what you're thinking, about Kate being here… You don't have to worry Claire, that doesn't make things different… Nothing's going to change, alright? —but Claire stayed silent— Alright? —he insisted.

— Okay…

When Kate heard their steps approaching, she slipped away. She almost ran into Scarlett, who was walking some girl to the door. She couldn't see Kate. But Kate could watch her intently. That was when she noticed what she was dealing with. All of the sudden, she realized what that Daniel guy was talking about. Yes, Scarlett resembled her somehow. Scarlett was an alternative version of her, more sophisticated maybe. If she had her hair straightened and dyed in black, she could indeed pass easily as Scarlett's elder sister. All Scarlett was missing were the freckles. How was she going to beat such a substitute of herself?

Then Kate couldn't help but think she could actually be like Scarlett. If she didn't have that past, if she had stayed by her mother's side and went to college and grow up to become a professional, just as any other ordinary girl... She smiled wryly remembering that time she pretended she was a photographer, before she robbed the bank. Fate was laughing out loud at her, it seemed. But what disturbed her the most, was the fact of admitting Scarlett really loved Jack. Better yet, she deserved him.

She couldn't take it anymore and ran to Claire's room. She locked herself in the bathroom and puked her guts out, along with the mixed emotions she had constricted in her chest, her anguish and the zillion beers she'd had. She leaned on the sink and wet her face, ruining her make-up completely. — Fuck! —she said to herself, trying to fix it.

When she left the bathroom and walked into the room again, somebody was waiting for her.

— Not feeling so good Kate? —Claire said with a wry smile as she leaned on the door she had just closed behind her.

Kate opened her eyes wider. — Uh, no… I think I'm food-poisoned…

Claire chuckled. — You seem more Scarlett-poisoned to me… —she stated sarcastically.

Kate sighed and rolled eyes. — What do you want Claire?

— The question is what do _you_ want, Kate…

— I'm not following you… —Kate said, starting feeling the hangover taking over her body.

— What exactly are you doing here? Because you don't expect me to buy the whole "I split and I'm starting over" bullshit, do you?

— And you don't expect me to start explaining myself to you, do you? —Kate snapped.

Claire's look hardened. — Well, actually Kate, I do…

— I don't think so… —Kate said determined, trying to pass over her and open the door. But Claire remained static. — Come on Kate, don't be anymore difficult…

Kate sighed, seeing Claire wasn't giving in. — What do you want me to say?

Claire smiled sardonically. — Just don't tell me you're here for Jack… Don't tell me you came back because you _love_ him… —she said with an incredulous look.

— What if I do? —Kate challenged.

Claire smiled widely in disbelief. — Then I'll have to ask you, why?

Kate looked at her confused. — Why what?

— What made you change your mind?

— What you mean?

— Yeah, I mean... Ever since he first met you, he's made the impossible to protect your ass, to show you he loved you for real… he even risked his own life… and you never gave a shit. That didn't make him worth of your precious attention, so I'm asking you, why now?

Kate looked down. — I… It's complicated…

Claire laughed. — Oh Kate, you don't tell _me_ about complicated…

— You don't understand Claire… —Kate assured, afflicted.

— You're not going to tell me you got away because of that "curse" thing, right? You're not going to use the whole "You're going to die if you stay in touch" crap as an excuse, are you? Because I think you're _well_ aware that was bullshit. After all, both you and us are pretty much alive, right? —Claire snapped, starting losing her temper.

Kate ran out of words. Yes, she was right. That wasn't the reason she'd left Jack behind. — No Claire, I… I got away because I was the one that wasn't worth of him…

— And what makes you think you are now?

Kate felt insulted. — I love him Claire… I always have… That's the truth. And I don't care if you believe me or not, but that's the only reason I'm here…

Claire finally lost it. — Oh yeah? You love him huh? Then where the hell were you when he tried to kill himself, _again_? Where were you when he almost died of an overdose? Where _the fuck_ were you when he went into rehab and everyday he had to attend AA meetings? Tell me Kate, where was all that love of yours when he needed him the most? —she asked cruelly.

Kate couldn't help it and tears began rolling all over her face. — Claire, I…

But Claire went on. — His own mother didn't want anything to do with him! And all he asked was for hearing your voice on the phone! He just wanted to see you! —she said enraged.

Kate cried in remorse. Claire went on. — And what about me? You brought my child into this world, Kate! I needed your help! I thought you were my friend. But you didn't give a fuck about me either, just because he is my brother…

Kate opened her eyes wider. — That is not true Claire! —she affirmed in despair.

— Then why you never picked up? Why you never called back? I left zillion messages in your voice mail begging you to just listen to me for five seconds… —she affirmed, her voice braking and tears beginning to show in her eyes.

Kate froze. Of course she never got her messages. She had moved to another state and changed all her phone numbers, obviously. — I never got them… I never knew you were trying to find me…

— Of course you never knew! You were to busy pampering _your husband_!

— I never married him… —Kate replied immediately, desperate.

— As if that mattered…

Kate didn't know what to say. Hard as it was, she knew Claire was somehow right. It didn't matter all the love she had always felt for Jack, because she had never proven it. And now it turned out she had let down Claire too, without even knowing. — I am so sorry Claire, I never meant to hurt you, neither of you…

But Claire wiped her tears and put herself together again. — You don't love Jack, Kate. You just want to use him, as you always do. Ever when things don't go as you want, you turn to him to get away with it and then you just dump him… But this time it's not going to happen… I'm not going to let you…

— That's not true Claire! I do love him, and I've never used him!

— You love him huh? You dare to say you love him! Well, if you love him that much, if you really love him as you say, then you're going to go back the way you came from and you're going to leave him alone... —she demanded.

— And what if I don't?

Claire's eyes were burning in fury. — It's too late Kate. He's with Scarlett now, and I believe you're smart enough to see he loves her. So you better get the hell out of this place… You're not good for him…

That was just too much. — I think he's a big boy now, Claire. If he wants me out, he's going to have to tell me himself. —Kate snapped.

— Don't you make me Kate… —Claire menaced.

— Hey! —Jack said out loud after opening the door— What the hell is going on here? —he asked stunned, noticing the tension between them.

Both women looked at him startled. — Jack, hey… —Claire said, trying to conceal. Then she looked back at Kate. — I was just telling Kate about this friend I have at work, his wife works at Real Estate. I can give you her number, I'm pretty sure she can get you a great deal… —Claire said gently, hypocritical as could be.

But Kate smiled wryly at her. — That's so kind of you Claire, but I think I can find myself a _better_ deal…

Claire wanted to kill her with her look, but Jack prevented it. — Claire, I'm driving Scarlett home and then mom, you want to come or you're staying longer? —Jack asked.

Claire threw an evil smile at Kate. — Nah… I'm leaving with you. Without the birthday girl, the party is over, right? Good night Kate… —she said and then left the room, leaving Jack and Kate behind. He just threw Kate a questioning look, but her face remained blank.

A couple of hours later, Jack was back home. He found Kate sitting at a table in the terrace, a glass of champagne in her hand. He walked to her and sat at the table in front of her. — What are you doing here?

Kate was a mess. — What are _you_ doing here? I thought you were staying with Scarlett…

— She's seeing her dad early in the morning… —he explained.

— Have a drink with me… —she said, pouring a glass of champagne for him.

— I told you I don't drink anymore. —he said with a short smile, shaking his head.

— Come on Jack, it's just a tiny little glass of champagne… —she said with a suggestive smile.

— And I'm a recovering alcoholic, Kate. I'm sorry… —he refused.

She bit her lip and looked down. — Fine, then I'll have it for you… So, you're not going to ask me?

He looked at her confused. — Ask you what?

— What do I think of your girlfriend? —she asked back with an impish smile.

He chuckled. — No…

She burst out laughing. — I knew it, I knew it… But I'm going to tell you anyway…

He laughed softly, shaking his head. — Alright then…

— God Jack, are you kidding me? I mean, she's so… She's twenty-fucking-eight for God's sake! How many years are you older than her, ten, eleven?

— Are you asking me how old I am Kate? —he asked wryly.

— I know _exactly_ how old are you… But that's not the point…

— Then what's the point?

Kate laughed again. — This Daniel guy, you know? Your friend Daniel?

— What's with him?

— He thought I was Scarlett's sister… He says we look alike… And you know what? He's right! Your girlfriend resembles _me_! Isn't that crazy? She has no freckles though, and freckles are sexy… —Kate said, drunk as could be.

Jack looked down and rubbed his forehead. — You know what? Yes, she looks like you. That's what I thought when I first started dating her… —he said frankly.

Kate went mute. She didn't expect him to admit it. Jack went on. — But there's something in her that doesn't resemble you at all…

She asked expectant. — What?

He looked at her nostalgic. — She didn't give up on me…

When he was about to stand up, she reached for his hand and stopped him, trying hard to stifle her tears. — Jack, you've got to listen to me…

But he didn't want to hear it. — Don't Kate… don't say anything. Everything's fine…

Then he pulled his hand from hers and left the table, but she quickly followed him. — No it's not… You have to know… —she said grabbing his arm and making him face her.

But he cut her off again. — Kate, you're drunk… If you say something, you'll sure regret it in the morning …

— I won't, I won't regret it… —she said, tears showing in her eyes.

He sighed, looking down. He hated seeing her suffer. — Let's put you in bed… You need some sleep…

He took her hand and walked her to Claire's room. He turned on the light on the nightstand. He sat her on the bed and took her shoes off. Now she was openly crying in silence. She had him so close, yet so far away. It was so unbearable. He pulled out the blankets and tucked her in. But she sat on the bed and threw herself in his arms. — Just promise me something Jack…

He held her back, he couldn't help it. She kept whispering in his ear. — Promise me you'll be there for me… Promise me we'll always be friends…

He broke the embrace and cupped her face with one hand, wiping away her tears with the other. — Kate, I'll always care about you…

— You promise me Jack… —she demanded.

He looked at her intently, a particular longing glint in his eyes. — I will Kate… I'll be there for you…

Then he kissed her forehead sweetly. Right afterwards he made her lie down and turned off the light. Then he left the room, leaving her behind. When he got in his room, he sat on his bed and ran his palm thought his face in despair, sighing deeply.

Back in Claire's room, she burst into tears against the pillow. She had so lost him. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be, she kept thinking. But she didn't want to give up yet. She had to risk it all. She had to make one final bet.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay people, this roller coaster is going down!!! Hell yes! We're almost there and I'm excited! Aw, but I didn't get many reviews with the last chapter, why's that? Come on, raise your voice!! I know you don't want things to go this fast, but it's necessary, believe me.

Well, in this chapter, though I know you're going to be VERY distracted with one scene in particular, try to pay attention to the details before it. Maybe there's a scene you'll consider irrelevant, but I assure you it's not. Vodka jello? Oh yeah, that's what I call play dirty! Hahaha! Okay, I'm going frantic now, time for my Oxycodone pills… (LOL). Fine, so, I do expect the final scene will leave you with a WTF??? look on your faces. Please, please, pleeeeeeeease GIVE ME MORE REVIEWS!!! Till next Monday… This is a loooong chapter. ENJOY!

P.S. Yvette, Philadelphia, sofia, gillybean and Ella, thanks for your amazing reviews, love u guys.

P.S.2. Hilsfool, NYR88, AnnPatrick, Kate Shephard, Jateuse, LostSalinger, The Lonely Shephard: thanks for the reviews you gave me before, I'm really looking forward to hear from you again soon.

P.S.3. I really hope none of you my beautiful readers are underage, hahaha! But if you are, I'm not telling a soul, I swear (impish smile)...

**Chapter 8 **

Kate opened her eyes slowly the next day. She was lying on her chest beneath the blankets. A terrible pain hammered her head and her mouth was completely dry. She hadn't felt thirstier in years. Feeling completely numb, she looked around. Her eyes went wider when she saw Jack standing by the bed's side. He was checking a thermometer, and some meds were resting on the nightstand.

— What happened to me? —she asked, her voice hoarse.

— You're just hung over… —he replied naturally as he poured some serum in a glass. — You need to drink this… —he said, sitting beside her and handing her the glass.

She sat up on the bed and then she noticed she was wearing only her underwear. She went pale, wild thoughts running through her head. — You threw up on your dress… —he explained immediately, regarding her astonishment.

— I… I don't remember… —she said abashed, rubbing her temples and taking the glass.

— Yeah, that happens…

She blushed, embarrassed of thinking how pathetic she'd looked throwing up and wasted to death. — I'm sorry… —she said feebly and ashamed, looking down.

He smiled shortly. — It's okay, we've all been there…

She drank the serum eagerly, frowning as she felt its salty, sour taste. — What time is it?

He checked his watch. — Um, almost 2:00…

— Boy…

He couldn't help thinking she looked adorable, all vulnerable, ashamed and hung over as could be. He smiled. — Well, if you're feeling better now, you should get up and eat something.

— I'm not hungry…

— Maybe not, but you're dehydrated and your stomach's been empty for several hours, you have to eat… —he stated determined, the doctor tone in his voice.

She nodded like a little girl. — O…kay…

He left the room and she went into the shower. After some time she was out in the living room again, freshened-up but still feeling nauseous. She looked for him and found him in the kitchen. A nice smell caressed her nose.

— You made me noodle soup? —she said with a wide smile, her eyes glinting. He was pampering her so much…

He laughed. — No, the maid did, I can't cook…

Then he walked to her and touched her forehead to see if the fever was finally gone. — You're feeling better?

She nodded and sat at the table, as she watched him serve a plate of soup for her. — Here… —he said almost in a paternal tone.

_God, I love him…_ — Thanks…

She wasn't hungry, but she had the soup just because he wanted her to. He wasn't speaking much though. He seemed absorbed in his thoughts, sitting there in front of her. She ventured to ask. — You're not seeing Scarlett?

— Later. She's spending some time with her dad.

— She enjoyed her party?

He smiled and nodded. — Yeah, she was very happy.

— She's a great girl Jack, and she's gorgeous… —his eyes went wider in surprise. He never expected her to make a nice comment about Scarlett— I mean it… —she assured.

— Yeah…

He felt disconcerted. The night before he literally had to stop her from saying what he didn't want to hear and now she was openly complimenting his girlfriend. He blamed it on the beers. — So, this Daniel guy, is he available?

He stiffened. — What? —he asked confused.

— He was kind of interested last night, you know…

_Unbelievable_. — I have no idea…

— But he's your friend, isn't he?

— He's one of my interns.

— So?

— So I don't care about his personal life… —he snapped.

— But you invited him to the party… —she said, raising an eyebrow.

— You think you're ready to date again Kate?

She threw an impish smile. Someone was kind of jealous. — You think you can ask me that, Jack? —she asked back.

He looked away. Sure, he had no right to question her. Sometimes he still forgot they were practically strangers. — Well I don't know if he's available, but you can find him at the hospital. I think you have the number… —he said with a softer flat tone, then he left the table and walked away.

In spite that had been a rough moment between them, she felt content. Her new plan was definitely working better. After Scarlett's party she couldn't go any lower, only further.

Some hours later, Jack was finally with Scarlett. She was stupidly happy after her surprise birthday party, positive that things with Jack were going better than ever. At her place, she was working on some pictures in her computer. Jack's eyes were fixated on her, but he just couldn't get rid of Kate's words, or Daniel's words, or whoever word's they were. All he could think of was Scarlett's resemblance of Kate. He sighed.

— That was one hell of a sigh… —Scarlett told him.

He felt busted and just chuckled. — Sometimes I think you read my mind…

— Well Dr. Shephard, actually I do… —she stated mischievously— So, what are you worried about?

— I'm not worried…

— Yes you are…

He approached the desk where she was working on and kissed her quickly on the lips. — Don't be paranoid…

— I'm not… Anyway, how's Kate? She got kind of wasted last night, right?

He cursed inside. Why the hell both Kate and Scarlett were asking him about each other? Was Scarlett suspicious of something? — Yeah, pretty much…

— The good thing is she's got a doctor in the house… Lucky her…

He bit his lip. He knew when Scarlett was anxious about something, even though she always tried to be casual. — I'm not her doctor and that's not her house…

— How you guys met?

— What?

— Yeah, you just told me she's a long time friend, but you never said where you met her.

— What's with this obsession for Kate?

She threw an unreadable look. — That's exactly what Claire said when I asked her…

He swallowed. Thank God they had agreed on what to tell Scarlett. They didn't want to know who Kate really was. — We worked together at St. Sebastian… —he lied.

— Really? She doesn't look like a nurse…

— She's not a nurse, she was a secretary…

— Oh… —she felt kind of relieved. He was answering her questions with naturalness after all, and his version matched Claire's.

— So how's your dad? —he asked, changing completely the subject.

— He's great, I was telling him about the secret job…

— I hope it's not a secret anymore…

They were talking about a job offer that had just come for Scarlett. Back at her photo agency, they'd only told her it was a very important and potential new client that wanted to remain anonymous. They also told her the location was not being revealed until the very day of the trip, but that it was within the country.

— I'm afraid it is sweetie, they don't even know at the agency…

He shook his head in disapproval. — I don't like that. You can't take a job without even knowing where you're going. It can be dangerous…

But Scarlett wasn't used to be afraid or to believe in a world were she was in danger. — Dangerous why?

— What if this client is a criminal or a psyco?

— You're out of your mind… —she said amused.

But he was upset. — No I'm not…

She remembered all the issues he and Claire had about being in danger, so she changed her tone. — Honey, but you know I'm not going alone, the whole crew is coming…

— Scarlett, I don't want to be a jerk or anything, but I really believe you shouldn't take it…

— Jack, it's not the first time the agency deals with this sort of clients. They're usually celebrities or just rich, extravagant people….

— I don't want you to go… —he snapped, as if he was having a bad feeling.

She was stunned. It was the first time since they were together that he actually demanded something. — Baby, I've already accepted, and Claire's coming too…

He couldn't believe it. — What?!

— Yeah, we work for the same agency, remember? They saw the vintage buildings' book we made back in college and they liked it.

— That's just wrong…

— There's nothing wrong with this job, I swear!

— You're not going, neither of you…

Now Scarlett was pissed. — Well, the client said that they want both of us or neither, so all you have to do is talk Claire out of it. And for the record, she's really thrilled about this assignment, she's already asked your mom to watch Aaron… —she said flatly.

He rubbed his forehead. He knew if Claire wanted to go, nothing was going to stop her. — Baby, trust me, please. Everything's going to be fine, I promise… —she said as she held him tight.

He broke the embrace. — Fine, but you've got to call and tell me where the hell you are the minute you get there, alright?

— I promise… —she said, and then she kissed him passionately.

The weekend went by fast and Monday arrived again. Scarlett was leaving in the morning for the secret assignment with Claire, and Jack was driving them to the airport at first hour. They'd be out of the city for 3 days.

He had barely seen Kate since Saturday afternoon, after she had the soup. That night, when he came back from Scarlett's, she was already asleep, or so he thought. Then on Sunday morning she told him she was scouting for apartments and left almost for the whole day.

Back from work that Monday, he went inside his apartment and found it empty. Kate wasn't there. He was getting dangerously used to having her around, and he found himself wondering where she was. In addition, he was still worked up about Claire and Scarlett going God knows where. He smiled wryly at himself and shook his head.

He went into his room and took his jacket and tie off. Right afterwards he was walking to the kitchen to grab a bite when Kate entered through the front door. — Hey! —she greeted, smiling.

— Hey… —he said with curious eyes.

— Guess what… —she said thrilled, leaning on the door.

— I'm not big on riddles… —she said with a short smile.

— I got the job!

— Oh really? That's great… —he stated surprised.

— God, yes, finally! I'm starting next week…

— I'm really glad for you, Kate…

— And that's not all… —he waited for her to tell— There's this place really near the restaurant and it's on rent. I talked to the landlord and he liked me, so, if everything goes fine, there's a good chance I'll be moving within two weeks, tops…

He felt disconcerted by the feeling inside him. He was supposed to be happy and relieved, but he wasn't. — Well that's awesome, congratulations…

She noticed he was trying to be cool, but deep inside he felt it. That was exactly what she expected. Right there she knew: it was time to go for it. — So, Jack, I was wondering if you're staying at Scarlett's tomorrow…

His eyes went wider. — Uh, no, she's leaving for a work trip in the morning…

— So you'll come back here after work?

— Why you want to know?

She smiled playfully. — I can't tell you, it's a surprise…

He smiled. — What surprise?

— If I tell you then it won't be a surprise…

He chuckled. — Yeah, I'm coming after work…

— Great… so, I'll se you tomorrow Jack… —she said with a winning smile as she walked to Claire's room.

So Tuesday arrived. Jack left early in the morning to drive Claire and Scarlett to the airport and then go to the hospital. He had been jittery all day, waiting for them to call. He had tried to reach Scarlett, but her cell phone was off, as well as Claire's. He couldn't get rid of that bad feeling and he had totally forgotten about Kate's surprise.

Back in his apartment, Kate was waiting at the dining room. She was nervous and somehow worried, praying for things going as she was expecting. If her new plan didn't work then nothing would, and she would have to get out of Jack's life for good and resign herself to lose him.

She had picked another of her new dresses. This time it was black and tight, a little above her knees, with short sleeves and a "V" neck. Her hair was up in a clip, leaving just some random messy strands framing her face.

She heard the door. Jack was home at last. She heard his footsteps walking to his room. She went looking for him and found him taking off his jacket and tie. She stood at the door frame silent when he noticed her presence. She irremediably took his breath away.

— Wow… where are you going? —he asked smiling astonished, his eyes opened wide and full of glint.

She smiled. — You mean where are _we_ going… —but he looked at her disconcerted— I've got a surprise for you, remember?

He chuckled and nodded. — Right… So, what surprise is it? —he asked, looking at her up and down.

— I'm taking you dinner…

— No you're not… —he said in disbelief.

But she grabbed his hand and made him follow her. — Where we're going anyway? —he asked back.

— Uh, nothing special, just…—They got to the dining room— …here… Hope you don't mind…

He looked around. The table was carefully set for two. She had used the best tableware, glassware and cutlery she found in the apartment. Candles lighted faintly the room and delicious smells came out from the kitchen. He felt disconcerted though. It seemed like a romantic dinner and he didn't want things to get awkward. He sat at the head of the table, a questioning look in his eyes. She took the seat next to him, _very_ next to him…

— Jack, this is the best way I found to thank you for being so supportive. Since I'm leaving soon, I thought of making a farewell dinner for you… —she said with a smile.

He threw an unreadable look. Farewell was a heavy word when it came from her, even to that day. He smiled shortly and looked down. — There's nothing to thank for, you shouldn't have bothered…

— Well, I'm not a great cook or anything, but hopefully you'll like what I made…

— I hope that too… —he said, mocking her.

— You better like it… —she said back with a fake warning look.

So she went to the kitchen and brought the plates containing the dinner. She improvised pasta with shrimps as first course. — I know you don't drink, but you mind if I have a glass of wine?

— Not at all… —he said as he took the bottle and uncorked it. — This one is good… —he affirmed as he poured the cold white wine in her glass.

As the second course arrived —steak with salad and baked potato— he was finally relaxed. They were talking about irrelevant stuff in a nice, nonchalant conversation. They were laughing and chatting as if they were best friends. Kate had another glass of wine and he kept repeating everything was delicious.

She went to the kitchen one last time to bring the desert. She placed it on the table.

He chuckled. — Red jello?

She smiled playfully. — What's wrong with red jello?

— Nothing, I just think I was 8 the last time I had red jello…

— Well, that's sad… —he stated.

He laughed. — It sure is…

— Come on, try it. I'm sure you'll like it…

He raised an eyebrow. — Everybody likes red jello…

— I know, but this one has a secret ingredient… —she stated as she served quite a piece on a plate for him.

Now he was curious. — Okay then…

So he tried it. — It's really good, what you put in it?

— It's a secret…

— I think I'll have more…

— Help yourself…

Four pieces of jello later, they were really enjoying each other's company. Kate poured her third glass of wine. — I really think you should stop drinking Kate… —he said with a foolish smile.

— Why? You think I'm drunk?

— No, but I think your wine is taking effect on me… I feel kind of… funny… —he said chuckling.

She smiled impishly. — I put vodka in the jello…

His jaw dropped. — You're kidding me, right?

But she shook her head. — No…

He rubbed his hair, concerned. He wasn't supposed to ingest alcohol in any form. — Why would you do that?

— Because that's the recipe, and because you needed to lower your guard…

He felt ambushed. — And why do you want me to lower my guard? —he asked, disoriented.

She pulled her chair closer to his. — Jack… you still think it was a mistake?

— What?

— To get off the island… you still want to go back?

He looked away, unable to endure her sight. — I don't… I don't think about that anymore…

— Ever? —she asked, her eyes longing, seeking for his.

— No… that's what letting go is all about, isn't it? —he said wryly.

She looked down. — Yeah, I guess… —she replied, not knowing what to say.

— What about you, Kate? Why you left him? —he finally dared to ask.

— Why you think I was the one who left him?

He threw a short ironic laugh. — Because that's what you do… —she looked away and he noticed he was being rude— No, I mean…

But she cut him off. — I left him because I couldn't keep faking anymore… —she replied determined.

— Faking? —he asked frowning.

— The truth is, Jack, I finally had the guts to admit I'm in love with someone else…

He immediately tensed up. — I see… —he said, looking away.

— And it's time to tell you who's the one I love… —she said, her eyes full of fear and emotion at the same time.

— Don't Kate… —he begged— I don't want to hear it… —he said looking back at her intently, running into her mouth, dangerously close to his.

But this time she wasn't giving in. She placed her hand in the back of his neck and cupped his face with the other. Then she kissed him vehemently, passion taking over her body, her tongue searching for his. Soon he was deepening the kiss and she moaned softly. She only broke it to breathe. — If you don't want to hear it then just feel it… —she said to his lips, kissing him again, her eyes full of lust.

He gave into her wet, soft, warm lips. Soon she began traveling her hands through his wide back, then running into his strong arms and finally through his firm chest. — Kate, I… I can't, I'm sorry… —he said panting, breaking the kiss and holding her hands, stopping her caressing.

She wasn't turning back this time. No way. She released herself and put her hands behind his neck again, nibbling his chin, then his ear, leaving a soft kiss in his neck in between. — Jack… if I'm to lose you forever, let me have you this one time… —she whispered in his ear— Make love to me…

He knew he had to say "no". He wanted to, and he really tried. But he took the clip off of her head instead, releasing not only her beautiful chocolate curls, but also the feelings he had worked so hard to bury deep inside his soul.

Right afterwards he sat her on top of him, spreading her legs around his waist, kissing eagerly her lips, her chin, her neck and soon after her ears. Then his skilled hands began discovering her curves, going from her hips to her narrow waist. She started unbuttoning his shirt, thinking those man's shirts have just too many damn buttons. She took it off as fast as she could and moved to his undershirt. Finally she revealed his perfectly built pecs, which she caressed whilst she kissed his steamy shoulders, making him moan louder.

He gripped her shoulders and looked at her with craving eyes. Then he sank in her cleavage, like he was trying to discover what there was beyond it. His hands ventured towards her soft peachy breasts, still entrapped by the silky fabric of her dress, but responding fast to every move he made.

Soon his hands went down to her hips again, whilst she was fighting to gain more terrain in that war for their bodies to surrender. She wanted him bad, and she couldn't wait any longer. Yet he took his time. He had dreamt of that moment so many times… And Kate's body was way more sublime than he had ever imagined. Without stopping the kissing, his hands ventured down her dress and through her thighs until they ran into her lacy underwear, which he soon discovered was a brief thong.

He kept going up until he got rid of the dress in one smart, precise move. He didn't waste time and lost himself in the creaminess of her skin, kissing and caressing every spot of it, holding her firmly from her back. Her lacy bra blew his mind. Lingerie was always a turn on for him. He traveled it with his fingertips, then with his mouth, making her shudder and gasp.

He undid her bra at last and unleashed her splendid breasts. He immediately drowned in them, kissing and caressing them almost with devotion. She moaned louder, dazed in pleasure, letting him take her over and have control of the situation. He touched her so gently, like she was made of glass, yet with vehemence, and he drove her crazy.

With lust and desire in his gaze, he stopped the kissing and looked at her intently, right in the eyes. Then his fingers ventured lower and traveled beneath her thong, where her belly lost its name, invading her most intimate, forbidden lands. — Jack… —she gasped— nobody wets me like this… —she assured to his lips, making him finally go off. He was ready to take her.

She searched for his belt frantic and undid it. Then she moved to his pants and unzipped them with surgical precision, eager to find what was waiting impatient for her. She pulled down his pants in a second, getting rid of his shoes and socks as well in a masterly move, never leaving his lap.

So there they were, his manhood showing through his black fit boxers, her body shivering and ready. She gently pulled down his boxers and finally revealed what she was yearning for. Then she pushed herself against his lap until their bodies merged in one, making both gasp and moan.

Soon they found their pace, and she couldn't help thinking that moment was beyond anything she had dreamt of. As for him, he was blown away by the perfection of her body and her loving, wondering why they had took so long to get there. They kept kissing and licking and rubbing each other, whispering each other's name softly and sweetly. She blew up at last before his satisfied gaze. But almost immediately he followed her and exploited as well, spreading his seed inside her and flooding her, panting. As they were breathing on each other agitated, their hearts beating faster, all they could think was that it had been the most passionate, perfect act of love ever known by humanity.

The next morning, Kate woke up on his bare chest, her legs entangled between his beneath the sheets. He was sleeping on his back, holding her sweetly with one arm. She smiled satisfied. She had never felt so happy in her life. Sex was absolutely better when made with the man she loved. While she watched him breathing peacefully, she almost cried of excitement. He had loved her two times more after their first encounter in the dining room.

She embraced him and sank her face between his neck and shoulder. She bit her lip impishly and shivered when she remembered the unspeakable things he had done to her just some hours ago. He had touched her and kissed her in unthinkable ways. She kind of always suspected it, but now she knew for sure: Jack was a terrific lover.

But what thrilled her the most was the fact of confirming what she always knew: he loved her, it was official. Because what he had made her feel and what he had demonstrated couldn't be faked. He had proven it to her with every inch of his manhood.

She was still watching him sleep when the alarm of the clock on his nightstand went off. He woke up startled as he felt the weight of her head on him. — Hey… —she said softly, caressing his cheek.

But he ran his palm through his face and took a deep breath. No, he hadn't dreamt it. He got up, making her move aside, and soon he sat at the edge of the bed, turning his back on her. _What have I done?_ — I, uh… I've got to get ready for work… —he said hesitant, his voice hoarse.

She embraced his back and kissed his cheek tenderly. — Okay…

He walked to the bathroom before her content eyes, which traveled his figure up and down. She smiled to herself and got up as well.

When he was ready he left the room, noticing she wasn't there. He found her in the kitchen wearing nothing but one of his T-shirts. He swallowed, speechless.

— I made you breakfast… —she said with a winning smile.

But he checked his watch instead. — I really have to run, I'm already late for a meeting with the board… —he excused.

She was too inebriated by emotion to notice. — Okay, have a nice day then…

He just nodded and left.

Later that day she took a quick shower. As she covered her body in cream all she could think of was Jack and his hands. She couldn't wait to have him back. Later on she got a call from her new job. She cursed inside when they told her she needed to drop by and sign some forms.

So she went to the restaurant after lunch time. She was back in the apartment before 5:00. When she got in she heard some noise. She smiled thrilled. Jack was already home. She rushed to his encounter, but soon her smile faded away.

— What are you doing? —she asked stunned.

— I'm packing some clothes… —he replied shortly, not looking at her.

— Where are you going? —she asked, her heart beating faster.

— I'm staying at Scarlett's… —he said, putting the bag he had just packed on his shoulder and walking straight to the door.

— You what?! —she asked stunned, her jaw dropped and her eyes wide in disbelief. — She's not even in the city! —she articulated.

But he gave her no reply and left the room, passing over her. She reached for the main door quickly, followed by her. — Jack, wait! We need to…

He cut her off. — Please let me know when you leave… —he said flatly.

The last thing she saw and heard was the slamming door he had left behind.

She stood there numb, paralyzed. She couldn't believe it. Jack had just kicked himself out of his place.


	9. Chapter 9

**Son of a bitch!!! This f---ing site is not working today! I hope this works in the meanwhile... Okay, okay, pray for this to work and I'll upload this chapter properly as soon as the damn site functions fine. People! I'm 2 seconds away from oxycodone overdose with this awful technical issues. Okay, let's breathe. Thanks to all of you my bueatiful readers for your reviews. I'll make a better introduction once I'm able to upload this chapter right. In the meantime, enjoy...  
**

**Chapter 9**

Jack was so pissed, he was about to beat the shit out of that stupid board member that had been talking crap for the last 15 minutes. But it wasn't the crap what made him mad. He couldn't stop wondering how on Earth had he been such a moron and fallen in Kate's trap.

He was mad at her because she had lied to him again, making him believe that she was actually in need of a helping hand. But specially, he was mad at himself because he had cheated on Scarlett. He had made love to Kate three times in a row and he had enjoyed it. Now he felt like shit. He kept repeating in his head that Scarlett deserved better.

And it only got worse when he could finally reach her and talk to her on the phone. He needed to hear her voice, to have her close and remember why he was in love with her.

— Hey! How's it going? I've been trying to reach you since yesterday… Uh-huh… What? Where you said you are? And what are you supposed to photograph there? And who's this secret client? You still don't know? Listen, is Claire around? Put her on the phone… No, everything's fine. Yeah, I miss you too. I'll see you tomorrow night… Claire, hey… Uh… we need to talk…

After he talked with Claire his enragement grew more. He couldn't believe it. Everything had been a set up. He should have known better. He had fallen like a fool, as if he had met Kate 5 minutes ago. But he still didn't understand what the hell she was thinking. Even to that day he didn't believe that she could be genuinely in love with him. After all she had abandoned him, right? He felt used. He couldn't be around her by any means.

That's why he decided to stay at Scarlett's. There, where everything shouted her name, he was safe. Safe from Kate, but specially safe from himself, from the thoughts that ran through his mind every time he saw her.

So he went to his apartment, hoping that she had gone out. He felt relieved when he noticed she wasn't around. He packed enough clothes to make it through the week. After all, he had told him she would be moving soon. He froze when he hard her asking what he was doing from the door frame. He behaved as cold and different as he could be, and the last thing he did was asking her to let him know when she left. _Damn it_… he thought after he closed the door behind him.

The next day, Kate had been trying to reach him nonstop. She had left dozen messages in his cell phone, she had paged him and she had even tried at the hospital using false names. But she wasn't being lucky. — Hi, Dr. Jack Shephard please? What you mean he's in surgery now? You told me an hour ago that he'd be in his office! Listen! This is an emergency! Fine!

Then his secretary on the other side of the line just hung up on her. It was evident that Jack was refusing to answer her calls. She cried desperate. What the hell was going on? Two nights ago he was making her touch the stars and now he didn't even want to talk to her? That made no sense at all. First he moved to Scarlett's, practically pushing her to leave his apartment, and now he had instructed his own secretary to avoid her. It couldn't be. That night she cried until she fell asleep on his bed. Of course she tried his cell phone a couple of times more, but there was no reply.

Meanwhile, Jack was picking up Claire and Scarlett at the airport. They headed to his mother's house afterwards to leave Claire, who was smiling impassively, aware of the situation. When they got there, he suggested Scarlett to stay in the car while he helped Claire with her bags.

Once inside, Margo received them with joy. Aaron was already asleep, so Claire just walked quietly in his room to check on him and kiss his forehead sweetly. Then they went to the still intact Christian's library and locked themselves inside to prevent Margo from listening.

— Jesus Christ Jack! I cant' believe you did that! How can you be so stupid! —Claire snapped, furious.

— I told you it was a mistake! I didn't want it to happen!

— And I told you to kick her out right away! But you didn't listen to me, you never do!

— I just wanted to help her!

— Of course you helped her! Big time! —she yelled, referring to the fling he'd had with Kate, which he had confessed to her on the phone the day before.

— That's why I'm turning to you Claire! Scarlett can't know about it, ever… —he assured, walking around like a caged lion.

— And how the hell am I going to help you when you have that woman living under your very roof?!

— I've been staying at Scarlett's, since the night after… —he affirmed in self defense.

Her eyes went wider. — Really?

— Yeah… But now I need to explain to her why I moved in… —he said, rubbing his hair.

— And why you moved in? You feel guilty? Because if you only did it because of that, she's going to know right away… —Claire warned.

He sighed deeply. — Of course I feel guilty, Claire. But you know that has nothing to do with it. I moved in because… because it's just about time. She wants that, and you know about my plans…

But Claire just shook her head in disbelief. — Hey… —he said, looking for his sister's eyes— I love Scarlett, I do… I made a huge mistake, but I'm going to fix it… —he affirmed, desperation in his eyes.

Claire gave him a disapproving look. — Fine Jack. I'm going to help you clean your mess —she crossed her arms on her chest and began walking around— Tell Scarlett exactly what you're telling me. Tell her you love her and that's why you're moving in. Tell her it's a surprise. And whenever she asks about Kate, don't you panic. You just act naturally and tell her about the job she's starting and that apartment she's taking. I'll make sure Kate sticks to her plans… and as for you… —she said with reproachful eyes.

— What? —he asked confused.

— You keep going Jack… You stick with your plans too and you don't let this distract you. You just put it behind… —she said vehemently.

He nodded, knowing what she meant. She was right. He was being distracted. He had a new life and he had to keep living it. — I will… —he replied determined.

He left his mother's home and got in the car, ready to run to those plans of his. — Guess what? I've got a surprise for you… —he announced to Scarlett.

When they got to Scarlett's apartment, the first thing she noticed were some of his suits hanging in her closet. She rushed to the bathroom and spotted his toothbrush next to hers. She didn't ask a question but jumped him instead, happy and thrilled as could be. As she undressed him on her bed and kissed him eagerly, the images of his wild night with Kate flashed before his eyes. He cursed inside. Of all women on the planet, he had to end up with one that looked like his former love. How ironic. He felt like a hypocrite.

Later that night, as he watched Scarlett sleeping beside him, he put himself together. He kept repeating to himself it didn't matter how much he had loved Kate. It didn't matter she was back trying to make him believe she loved him, because it wasn't true. All they had was a love story that never even began. He got Scarlett's back closer to his chest and held her tight, breathing deeply on her hair. That was the way it had to be. He felt home.

The phone ringing woke Kate up next morning. — Jack! —she replied, startled. But it wasn't him. It was someone from the restaurant. — At 11:00? But I've already signed those forms… Fine, I'll be there… —she hung up, rubbing her eyes. That damn job, she thought, she hadn't even started and the paperwork was already being hell.

She went to the restaurant at 11:00 as she had been told. She got in and the man that was going to be her boss told her she had to sign all the forms again.

She shrugged and started reading again. — Uh, excuse me, but there's a mistake here…

The man looked at her. — What mistake would that be?

— I applied for the hostess position… —the man remained impassive— these forms are for the Purchasing Manager…

The man smiled. — We're changing your position, Ms. Austen.

— Why would you do that? —she asked stunned.

— We received the order from our board. It seems someone gave you a very strong recommendation…

She shook her head, abashed. — But why? Who?

— I'm afraid I'm not allowed to give you any further details, Ms. Austen.

— But I don't know anything about purchasing for a restaurant! I'm not qualified for that job… —she said honestly.

But the man wasn't worried. — We're giving you training, Ms. Austen, of course. Besides, you're a woman, aren't you? All women are capable of purchasing, believe me… —he stated with a warm smile.

When she left the restaurant's office, she felt concerned and confused. Who would give her a managing position? It was insane. Her boss-to-be had spoken about a recommendation. Her face illuminated. Was Jack behind it? And if that was the case, why? A dark feeling took over her heart. Maybe he did it because he wanted her out of his place immediately, and a better wage would definitely help. No, she thought shaking her head, that was stupid. She had never even mention to Jack the name of the restaurant. There was no way he could know. Maybe it was just a sign that she had to start over for real. Maybe she was been given a chance.

She walked out through the service door when she lifted her eyes and saw Jack getting in. Her heart beat faster. She went to the main entrance and walked in, assuring the host she was with him. Without saying a word, she sat right in front of him.

— What are you doing here Kate? —he asked, his face pale and a painful look in his eyes.

— Is this the way you're going to deal with this? You're just going to ignore me and pretend I don't exist? I thought you were a gentleman, Jack…

— And I thought you were not a tramp… —he snapped.

She went mute and just grimaced in indignation. He rubbed his eyes. — I'm sorry, I didn't mean that… —he assured.

— Yes you did, Jack. So, that was it? I was just a one night stand?

— It was what it was Kate, nothing else…

— So what it was? Let's hear it…

He breathed deeply. — Listen Kate, I've been wondering what's really moving you to do all you're doing and I just don't get it. But that night I was drunk, and it was a mistake. It was never supposed to happen. I'm with someone now and that's the way it's going to be. You can stay at my place as long as you want, and I mean it, but I'm not coming back until you leave… I'm sorry…

She was trying hard to stifle her tears. — Jack… if you don't want to understand why I'm here, that's your choice. But I can't keep humiliating myself anymore… I just can't…

— I don't expect you to… I never have…

— Jack… —said a man standing beside the chair where she was sitting— Who's this lovely lady?

He cleared his throat and stood up and looked at Kate. — Frank, hi… Uh, this is Frank Dillingham, he's Scarlett's father. She's Kate Austen, a friend of mine. We just ran into each other, but she was just leaving, right Kate? —he said with a set look.

She had forgotten how cold he could be sometimes. — It's nice to meet you… —she said shaking Frank's hand, trying to conceal. Then she turned her eyes to him— Goodbye Jack… —she said feebly.

She rushed to his place, tears running wild through her face. She crossed the front door, trying to contain her sobbing. She heard the noise of the teapot in the kitchen. She wasn't alone. She walked to the rooms and overheard Claire's voice coming from the studio.

— Yes, a table for two at the terrace. You sure have a no smoking policy, right? Fine… Oh, and make sure you give them the best view. Perfect… Uh-huh, he's giving it to your host when he gets there… Remember they have to be red tulips, we don't want any other flower, okay? Fantastic… Thank you very much…

By the time she hung up, Kate was staring at her with fearful eyes. — What are you doing? —she asked.

Claire threw an evil smile. — You keep asking me that as if I had no right to be here…

— That's not what I mean…

— Well, Jack needs more clothes and he asked me to get them for him. He doesn't want to see your face, huh? —she said sarcastically. Kate just looked away, unable to reply. — I guess that's the way men treat sluts, isn't it? —Claire completed cruelly.

That enraged Kate. — You have a secret crush on your brother, don't you Claire?

Claire's jaw dropped. — You are sick! How dare you?! —she said indignant.

Kate knew that had been out of line. — Why are you always attacking me Claire? Why can't you just give me a break?

Claire chuckled. — I knew it, I just knew it. All you were planning on since day one was to get in Jack's pants, right? You were just waiting for a chance…

— What are you talking about? —Kate asked.

— Tell me Kate, you have any idea why Scarlett and I were hired to photograph coffee tables in New Mexico?

Kate froze and swallowed. — Yeah, that's the same face I put when Jack told me. I didn't know a photographer was one of your many alter egos… —Claire said scathingly.

She never expected Jack would know about that. Those damn Others' files… She was doomed. He would never forgive her for that. — Why can't you just believe I love Jack, Claire? Why is that so outrageous for you to understand?

— I don't give a shit if you love him or not. It's too late now Kate, deal with it…

— Haven't you ever made a mistake? Have you ever done something you regret later? Don't you think we're all entitled to make things right and being given a second chance? —Kate questioned.

Claire's face went blank. She hesitated. — Of course, of course I have. We all make mistakes Kate, and we all hope we can take them back. But sometimes we just can't…

Kate felt something awful in her stomach. — What you mean?

— Jack is proposing to Scarlett. I was just arranging their romantic dinner … —she said with a winning smile. She was dying to break the news the second Kate showed.

Kate felt her legs trembling. — You're lying…

— No, I'm not. And listen to me Kate, 'cause I'll tell you only once more: if you really love him, if you really care about him, then you'll know what's good for him. This is not about you, Kate. Just get out of his life. You can't win this time…

— I don't believe you… —Kate said in denial, her voice breaking.

— You think I'm bluffing? —Claire asked and then burst out laughing— God! Well, it's better that way, I guess… —she said as she locked the upper drawer on Jack's desk— Game's over, Kate. You lost. Oh, and one more thing… —Then she walked to Kate and said to her face— If you try something, if you ruin this, I swear to God I'll fucking kill you… —Claire threatened, venom showing through her voice.

Then she walked away, leaving Kate trembling. Claire was lying, she was obviously lying just to make her run away. The second she heard the slamming front door, she rushed frantic to the drawer and picked the lock. She opened it and saw a tiny red box inside. With shaking hands she opened it. Her stomach convulsed and she felt she couldn't breathe. It was a beautiful and glamorous Cartier diamond ring.


	10. Author's note to Chapter 9

Oh hell!! Well, it seems my plan worked and I finally was able to upload the next chapter. But I still feel all jittery, so I'm posting this author's note with the whole chapter again, in case you missed it.

Okay, okay, putting myself together again. Oxycodone just ran out and now I'm feeling _so_ hung over! (LOL). Fine, in this chap, well, I think a lot of you my beautiful readers will want to kick Jack's ass big time! Aw, our poor little Kate, seems things are just not working for her. But I think she's taking a wrong path with all her secret games, who's with me on that? And Claire, oh yeah! She makes such a great villain! Don't you think? Now, what about that secret promotion Kate's got? Any ideas who could be behind it? So, will Jack go ahead with his plans? Is the game really over as Claire says? Does he love Scarlett or Kate? I know I'm making you suffer, but I can't tell you were the water is running to! (Sorry my beautiful gillybean!) Stick around, you've seen nothing yet!

P.S. I want to publicly apologize to my dear coffeeaddict, whom I omitted in last chapter's list of reviewers and forgot to thank. Awful, awful and unintentional mistake. I'm sorry dear, it'll never happen again, I miss you and your reviews!

P.S.2. gillybean, Ella, sofia, Yvette, NYR88 and Philadelphia, thank you as always, love you guys!!! I'm waiting for your reviews!

Have fun…

**Chapter 9**

Jack was so pissed, he was about to beat the shit out of that stupid board member that had been talking crap for the last 15 minutes. But it wasn't the crap what made him mad. He couldn't stop wondering how on Earth had he been such a moron and fallen in Kate's trap.

He was mad at her because she had lied to him again, making him believe that she was actually in need of a helping hand. But specially, he was mad at himself because he had cheated on Scarlett. He had made love to Kate three times in a row and he had enjoyed it. Now he felt like shit. He kept repeating in his head that Scarlett deserved better.

And it only got worse when he could finally reach her and talk to her on the phone. He needed to hear her voice, to have her close and remember why he was in love with her.

— Hey! How's it going? I've been trying to reach you since yesterday… Uh-huh… What? Where you said you are? And what are you supposed to photograph there? And who's this secret client? You still don't know? Listen, is Claire around? Put her on the phone… No, everything's fine. Yeah, I miss you too. I'll see you tomorrow night… Claire, hey… Uh… we need to talk…

After he talked with Claire his enragement grew more. He couldn't believe it. Everything had been a set up. He should have known better. He had fallen like a fool, as if he had met Kate 5 minutes ago. But he still didn't understand what the hell she was thinking. Even to that day he didn't believe that she could be genuinely in love with him. After all she had abandoned him, right? He felt used. He couldn't be around her by any means.

That's why he decided to stay at Scarlett's. There, where everything shouted her name, he was safe. Safe from Kate, but specially safe from himself, from the thoughts that ran through his mind every time he saw her.

So he went to his apartment, hoping that she had gone out. He felt relieved when he noticed she wasn't around. He packed enough clothes to make it through the week. After all, he had told him she would be moving soon. He froze when he hard her asking what he was doing from the door frame. He behaved as cold and different as he could be, and the last thing he did was asking her to let him know when she left. _Damn it_… he thought after he closed the door behind him.

The next day, Kate had been trying to reach him nonstop. She had left dozen messages in his cell phone, she had paged him and she had even tried at the hospital using false names. But she wasn't being lucky. — Hi, Dr. Jack Shephard please? What you mean he's in surgery now? You told me an hour ago that he'd be in his office! Listen! This is an emergency! Fine!

Then his secretary on the other side of the line just hung up on her. It was evident that Jack was refusing to answer her calls. She cried desperate. What the hell was going on? Two nights ago he was making her touch the stars and now he didn't even want to talk to her? That made no sense at all. First he moved to Scarlett's, practically pushing her to leave his apartment, and now he had instructed his own secretary to avoid her. It couldn't be. That night she cried until she fell asleep on his bed. Of course she tried his cell phone a couple of times more, but there was no reply.

Meanwhile, Jack was picking up Claire and Scarlett at the airport. They headed to his mother's house afterwards to leave Claire, who was smiling impassively, aware of the situation. When they got there, he suggested Scarlett to stay in the car while he helped Claire with her bags.

Once inside, Margo received them with joy. Aaron was already asleep, so Claire just walked quietly in his room to check on him and kiss his forehead sweetly. Then they went to the still intact Christian's library and locked themselves inside to prevent Margo from listening.

— Jesus Christ Jack! I cant' believe you did that! How can you be so stupid! —Claire snapped, furious.

— I told you it was a mistake! I didn't want it to happen!

— And I told you to kick her out right away! But you didn't listen to me, you never do!

— I just wanted to help her!

— Of course you helped her! Big time! —she yelled, referring to the fling he'd had with Kate, which he had confessed to her on the phone the day before.

— That's why I'm turning to you Claire! Scarlett can't know about it, ever… —he assured, walking around like a caged lion.

— And how the hell am I going to help you when you have that woman living under your very roof?!

— I've been staying at Scarlett's, since the night after… —he affirmed in self defense.

Her eyes went wider. — Really?

— Yeah… But now I need to explain to her why I moved in… —he said, rubbing his hair.

— And why you moved in? You feel guilty? Because if you only did it because of that, she's going to know right away… —Claire warned.

He sighed deeply. — Of course I feel guilty, Claire. But you know that has nothing to do with it. I moved in because… because it's just about time. She wants that, and you know about my plans…

But Claire just shook her head in disbelief. — Hey… —he said, looking for his sister's eyes— I love Scarlett, I do… I made a huge mistake, but I'm going to fix it… —he affirmed, desperation in his eyes.

Claire gave him a disapproving look. — Fine Jack. I'm going to help you clean your mess —she crossed her arms on her chest and began walking around— Tell Scarlett exactly what you're telling me. Tell her you love her and that's why you're moving in. Tell her it's a surprise. And whenever she asks about Kate, don't you panic. You just act naturally and tell her about the job she's starting and that apartment she's taking. I'll make sure Kate sticks to her plans… and as for you… —she said with reproachful eyes.

— What? —he asked confused.

— You keep going Jack… You stick with your plans too and you don't let this distract you. You just put it behind… —she said vehemently.

He nodded, knowing what she meant. She was right. He was being distracted. He had a new life and he had to keep living it. — I will… —he replied determined.

He left his mother's home and got in the car, ready to run to those plans of his. — Guess what? I've got a surprise for you… —he announced to Scarlett.

When they got to Scarlett's apartment, the first thing she noticed were some of his suits hanging in her closet. She rushed to the bathroom and spotted his toothbrush next to hers. She didn't ask a question but jumped him instead, happy and thrilled as could be. As she undressed him on her bed and kissed him eagerly, the images of his wild night with Kate flashed before his eyes. He cursed inside. Of all women on the planet, he had to end up with one that looked like his former love. How ironic. He felt like a hypocrite.

Later that night, as he watched Scarlett sleeping beside him, he put himself together. He kept repeating to himself it didn't matter how much he had loved Kate. It didn't matter she was back trying to make him believe she loved him, because it wasn't true. All they had was a love story that never even began. He got Scarlett's back closer to his chest and held her tight, breathing deeply on her hair. That was the way it had to be. He felt home.

The phone ringing woke Kate up next morning. — Jack! —she replied, startled. But it wasn't him. It was someone from the restaurant. — At 11:00? But I've already signed those forms… Fine, I'll be there… —she hung up, rubbing her eyes. That damn job, she thought, she hadn't even started and the paperwork was already being hell.

She went to the restaurant at 11:00 as she had been told. She got in and the man that was going to be her boss told her she had to sign all the forms again.

She shrugged and started reading again. — Uh, excuse me, but there's a mistake here…

The man looked at her. — What mistake would that be?

— I applied for the hostess position… —the man remained impassive— these forms are for the Purchasing Manager…

The man smiled. — We're changing your position, Ms. Austen.

— Why would you do that? —she asked stunned.

— We received the order from our board. It seems someone gave you a very strong recommendation…

She shook her head, abashed. — But why? Who?

— I'm afraid I'm not allowed to give you any further details, Ms. Austen.

— But I don't know anything about purchasing for a restaurant! I'm not qualified for that job… —she said honestly.

But the man wasn't worried. — We're giving you training, Ms. Austen, of course. Besides, you're a woman, aren't you? All women are capable of purchasing, believe me… —he stated with a warm smile.

When she left the restaurant's office, she felt concerned and confused. Who would give her a managing position? It was insane. Her boss-to-be had spoken about a recommendation. Her face illuminated. Was Jack behind it? And if that was the case, why? A dark feeling took over her heart. Maybe he did it because he wanted her out of his place immediately, and a better wage would definitely help. No, she thought shaking her head, that was stupid. She had never even mention to Jack the name of the restaurant. There was no way he could know. Maybe it was just a sign that she had to start over for real. Maybe she was been given a chance.

She walked out through the service door when she lifted her eyes and saw Jack getting in. Her heart beat faster. She went to the main entrance and walked in, assuring the host she was with him. Without saying a word, she sat right in front of him.

— What are you doing here Kate? —he asked, his face pale and a painful look in his eyes.

— Is this the way you're going to deal with this? You're just going to ignore me and pretend I don't exist? I thought you were a gentleman, Jack…

— And I thought you were not a tramp… —he snapped.

She went mute and just grimaced in indignation. He rubbed his eyes. — I'm sorry, I didn't mean that… —he assured.

— Yes you did, Jack. So, that was it? I was just a one night stand?

— It was what it was Kate, nothing else…

— So what it was? Let's hear it…

He breathed deeply. — Listen Kate, I've been wondering what's really moving you to do all you're doing and I just don't get it. But that night I was drunk, and it was a mistake. It was never supposed to happen. I'm with someone now and that's the way it's going to be. You can stay at my place as long as you want, and I mean it, but I'm not coming back until you leave… I'm sorry…

She was trying hard to stifle her tears. — Jack… if you don't want to understand why I'm here, that's your choice. But I can't keep humiliating myself anymore… I just can't…

— I don't expect you to… I never have…

— Jack… —said a man standing beside the chair where she was sitting— Who's this lovely lady?

He cleared his throat and stood up and looked at Kate. — Frank, hi… Uh, this is Frank Dillingham, he's Scarlett's father. She's Kate Austen, a friend of mine. We just ran into each other, but she was just leaving, right Kate? —he said with a set look.

She had forgotten how cold he could be sometimes. — It's nice to meet you… —she said shaking Frank's hand, trying to conceal. Then she turned her eyes to him— Goodbye Jack… —she said feebly.

She rushed to his place, tears running wild through her face. She crossed the front door, trying to contain her sobbing. She heard the noise of the teapot in the kitchen. She wasn't alone. She walked to the rooms and overheard Claire's voice coming from the studio.

— Yes, a table for two at the terrace. You sure have a no smoking policy, right? Fine… Oh, and make sure you give them the best view. Perfect… Uh-huh, he's giving it to your host when he gets there… Remember they have to be red tulips, we don't want any other flower, okay? Fantastic… Thank you very much…

By the time she hung up, Kate was staring at her with fearful eyes. — What are you doing? —she asked.

Claire threw an evil smile. — You keep asking me that as if I had no right to be here…

— That's not what I mean…

— Well, Jack needs more clothes and he asked me to get them for him. He doesn't want to see your face, huh? —she said sarcastically. Kate just looked away, unable to reply. — I guess that's the way men treat sluts, isn't it? —Claire completed cruelly.

That enraged Kate. — You have a secret crush on your brother, don't you Claire?

Claire's jaw dropped. — You are sick! How dare you?! —she said indignant.

Kate knew that had been out of line. — Why are you always attacking me Claire? Why can't you just give me a break?

Claire chuckled. — I knew it, I just knew it. All you were planning on since day one was to get in Jack's pants, right? You were just waiting for a chance…

— What are you talking about? —Kate asked.

— Tell me Kate, you have any idea why Scarlett and I were hired to photograph coffee tables in New Mexico?

Kate froze and swallowed. — Yeah, that's the same face I put when Jack told me. I didn't know a photographer was one of your many alter egos… —Claire said scathingly.

She never expected Jack would know about that. Those damn Others' files… She was doomed. He would never forgive her for that. — Why can't you just believe I love Jack, Claire? Why is that so outrageous for you to understand?

— I don't give a shit if you love him or not. It's too late now Kate, deal with it…

— Haven't you ever made a mistake? Have you ever done something you regret later? Don't you think we're all entitled to make things right and being given a second chance? —Kate questioned.

Claire's face went blank. She hesitated. — Of course, of course I have. We all make mistakes Kate, and we all hope we can take them back. But sometimes we just can't…

Kate felt something awful in her stomach. — What you mean?

— Jack is proposing to Scarlett. I was just arranging their romantic dinner … —she said with a winning smile. She was dying to break the news the second Kate showed.

Kate felt her legs trembling. — You're lying…

— No, I'm not. And listen to me Kate, 'cause I'll tell you only once more: if you really love him, if you really care about him, then you'll know what's good for him. This is not about you, Kate. Just get out of his life. You can't win this time…

— I don't believe you… —Kate said in denial, her voice breaking.

— You think I'm bluffing? —Claire asked and then burst out laughing— God! Well, it's better that way, I guess… —she said as she locked the upper drawer on Jack's desk— Game's over, Kate. You lost. Oh, and one more thing… —Then she walked to Kate and said to her face— If you try something, if you ruin this, I swear to God I'll fucking kill you… —Claire threatened, venom showing through her voice.

Then she walked away, leaving Kate trembling. Claire was lying, she was obviously lying just to make her run away. The second she heard the slamming front door, she rushed frantic to the drawer and picked the lock. She opened it and saw a tiny red box inside. With shaking hands she opened it. Her stomach convulsed and she felt she couldn't breathe. It was a beautiful and glamorous Cartier diamond ring.


	11. Chapter 10

Hello people!!!! Wow, wow! I've been reading your reviews over and over again and I've found something really unexpected: some of you actually like Scarlett better than Kate and think Jack should stay with her! Wow, that means I'm doing things right, yet I didn't expect that. Others hate Jack's guts and think Kate should tell him to f---- off, and some others just don't know what he should do! Amazing, amazing, I love your strong reactions.  
Well, in this new chap, hopefully I'll blow your minds again. Our lovely Scarlett, oh, you've got to love her... Such a sweet little thing... And what Kate does... Did you expect it? You've got to tell me... All I'm saying is OH-MY-GOD! What you think Jack's going to do now?  
Also, I think it's fair to tell you that there are just 2 chapters left after this one. Awwww yes, this story is about to end :(  
You're missing me already? Okay, time to read, enjoy and please review!

P.S. Thanks coffeaddict, Ella, Yvette, NYR88, Philadelphia, alemaclove88 and gillybean for your reviews. Love you guys...  
P.S.2. sofia, where are you??**  
**

**Chapter 10**

Jack couldn't help but feel miserable. He knew he had treated Kate like scum, when he was scum himself. He knew he was totally responsible of his acts, even though Kate had set the stage. It wasn't fair to take it all on her, but now he had to keep going. He hated the fact that she believed she had been just a one night stand, when loving her had been everything he had wanted ever since he'd met her.

Once more he regretted he and Kate were just not supposed to be, as he believed to that day. Mixed emotions crossed his heart. He felt sorry for them, but then that feeling changed into madness. Why she had to come back now, after turning her back on him when he needed her the most? He refused to believe she loved him. He was certain about something: if she had come back, it was not because of love.

That day he had asked Scarlett's dad to meet him for lunch to tell him he was proposing within a week. When Scarlett first started dating Jack, Frank Dillingham didn't like the fact of him being older and divorced. Fortunately, he never knew about Jack's ups and downs, neither about his tragic past.

But as time went by and Frank got to know him better, he finally approved his relationship with Scarlett. The age was still an issue for Frank, but he believed it was the result of his daughter's feeble father figure, since he was barely around her. Anyway, Frank knew Scarlett loved Jack more than anything in the world, and now that Jack was in front of him talking about marriage, he felt content. Frank gave his approval and told Jack he could count on him whenever he needed. He didn't found Kate's presence awkward and didn't make any further questions.

After his encounter with Kate, Jack had trouble focusing on what he was doing. Yet he spoke to his father-in-law-to-be and told him about his plans. Then they left the restaurant and he went back to the hospital. There he tried to keep busy to prevent his thoughts from tormenting his heart.

He left the hospital before 8:00 pm and went back to Scarlett's. She was waiting happily for him with a nice dinner. Yes, she could cook too. She was totally excited with Jack now living with her. She had no idea of the mess he was inside.

He crossed the door and she walked to him, held him tight and kissed him sweetly.

— Hi baby…

— Hey…

— How was your day?

— As usual, nothing new… —he said flatly.

— You're hungry?

He nodded. — Come on then… —she said as she walked to the kitchen.

They started chatting about their day, but soon Scarlett began talking about her trip to New Mexico. — Can you believe it? They never told us who this client was. All we were told was that we had to photograph coffee tables in every single vintage building there…

Jack tried to keep cool. — What for?

— I have no idea! They never said if they wanted a catalogue, a studio, an album… They said they wanted us to unleash our creativity…

— They who?

— We had a contact, this chick named Cassidy… But I don't think she had any idea of what photography is about…

What a surprise, he thought. — Why?

— Well, when we were done we met her to deliver the material and she didn't even have a light box or a laptop to check the images. We asked her if she wanted to have them burnt in a CD or something, you know, and she said it didn't matter. Hell, she didn't even look at the pictures! She just said they were perfect, then handed us the check and walked away.

He couldn't believe how far Kate had gone to get Scarlett out of the picture.

— Unbelievable… —he uttered.

— I know… Anyway, we did our job, they paid, no damage done…

Wrong. She was very wrong. Jack stiffened. — Yeah… —he said looking down.

They finished diner and began clearing the table. When Scarlett was done with the dishes, they went to the bedroom. They were not going out because Jack was working the next day. Once a month, a crew from his hospital visited a free clinic in the outskirts of the city as a part of its pro bono program. That next day, Saturday, was Jack's turn.

Scarlett turned on the TV. — We can go to the movies if you want… —he suggested.

— Oh no sweetie, you need to rest, you'll have a long day tomorrow… —she replied as she got rid of her clothes to put on her PJs.

He nodded in agreement and began taking his shirt and pants off. They lay on the bed and she cuddled up to him. He felt uneasy. Knowing Kate as he did, he was positive she wouldn't stay put and walk away without getting what she wanted, even though he had no idea what that was. Yet he remembered her words. She wasn't humiliating herself anymore. He hoped that Claire could do something about it, evidently unaware of the nasty situation between her and Kate.

Scarlett soon got bored with the TV and turned it off. She turned around to meet his face and talk. — You hate me because I'm working tomorrow? —he asked her, regarding her boredom.

She rolled her eyes. — Of course not…

— Why don't you come with me?

She raised an eyebrow. — And what will I do while you work on your patients?

— I don't know, you can take pictures…

She laughed. — I don't think so baby. You'd get distracted and me, you know I hate hospitals… Besides, I have a full schedule…

— Really?

— Yep… I'm going to the agency, then to the orphanage, then I'm playing tennis with Maggie and hopefully you'll be done by that time… —she said with a smile.

— To the orphanage again?

— Yeah… I'm loving that project. You should see their little faces every time I take their pictures… They get so excited…

As he watched the glint in her eyes, he couldn't help thinking he deserved to go to hell. How on Earth had he been able to cheat when he had the most adorable creature by his side? — You're amazing, you know?

She caressed his face. — I know… —she said, mocking.

— You're not seeing Claire?

— No… —she said shaking her head.

— How come? —he asked incredulous. They were like Siamese twins.

— She has a date…

His eyes went wider. — A date?

— Yes, thank God… —she said rolling eyes.

He raised an eyebrow. — What?

She threw an impish smile. — Honey, she needs to get laid, bad…

He put a face of disgust. — Oh boy…

— Baby it's true. She's been so cranky lately, I just don' know what to do with her anymore… But hopefully we'll get there anytime soon…

— Oh come on, just shut up… —he said grossed out, not able to get rid of the virginal image he still had of Claire.

She laughed. — So, how's Kate doing?

His smile faded away and he tensed up. He hated when Scarlett asked about Kate. But he had to cope with it. — Uh, she's fine, I guess, I haven't seen her much lately… —he lied.

She looked at him intently. — You care about her, don't you?

He sought in her eyes. Was she sensing something? He had to look away. — Well she's my friend… I care about her like you care about Maggie or Claire… —Then his mind flew miles away— I just want her to be fine… —he stated with absent eyes.

She ran her hand through his hair. — She's going to be okay Jack… —she assured. He gave her a questioning look. — You'll see…

He was trying to figure out if Scarlett was just trying to comfort him or if she knew that for a fact. But sometimes he found impossible to read her. — Yeah…

— Now, time to sleep… —she said in a maternal tone.

— I'm not sleepy…

— I can tell you a bedtime story or, better yet, I can sing you a song…

He laughed. — What? You think only children can be lulled? —she asked chuckling.

— Uh, yes

— You're wrong… I can make you sleep in a minute… —she assured. Then she started singing a song she liked.

He found it amusing at first and laughed. But as he listened to the lyrics, he felt miserable. Scarlett was just the best girl alive and he knew many men would kill to have her, and she loved him. She was his. Yet he couldn't help it, he was thinking of Kate and that night they had. He felt guilty and sad and mad at the same time. But was he sad because he had cheated on Scarlett or because he had dug up what should've stayed buried? He didn't know himself. So all he did was kissing her to make her quiet and closed his eyes, trying to escape his thoughts.

Next morning he got up early. As he was getting ready for leaving, Scarlett made him a light breakfast. He ate half of it, telling her he wasn't that hungry, then kissed her goodbye and left. She leaned on the window, still in her Red Sox PJs —which he had given to her of course— and waved him as he got in the car. With a smile she watched him drive away.

Soon after, she went into the shower. Then she got dressed and had some coffee and toast. She wasn't expecting it, but Claire came over to leave the clothes she had taken from his apartment. Scarlett told her she could do that instead of her, but Claire made up a story to prevent her from going there and run into Kate. Then she said she was in a hurry and left. Scarlett just shrugged and gave no importance to the comment, thinking Claire was jittery because of the date she was having later.

So Scarlett went down her building and took her car. She was wearing skinny jeans and boots. Her white cotton top contrasted with the burgundy jacket she was wearing. The wind was blowing high in the sublime autumn sky, making her hair messy. The leaves fell down the trees, shinning with the burning dry sun. She stuck on her sunglasses. She always looked like a million dollars.

She headed to the agency to download the images from the many memory cards she had full. She stayed there for more than two hours. Then she left the agency building, a nice big construction of exquisite architecture. She left her car in the garage there, because she was going to the orphanage and it was better to take the bus. She stopped in the coffee house down the street and ordered a bagel and a mochaccino to go, which she had for lunch on the bus. She was carrying around, as always, the red backpack where she kept her camera and all her stuff.

Once at the orphanage, she greeted the children with a huge shinny smile. She loved kids and really enjoyed taking their pictures. She took her time with each of them, doing their hair and tiding them up to look cuter on the portraits. She took pictures of them alone, by pairs, by groups. Then she sat on the floor with them and they made a circle around her. She began showing them the pictures she had taken on the screen of her camera. She didn't mind that the kids grabbed and stuck their little noses and fingertips on her expensive equipment. When it was time to leave, she said goodbye to the kids, who covered her in embraces and kisses. Afterwards she went to the orphanage office to meet the director, and gave him the albums she had prepared before.

When she was out, she checked her watch. She decided she was picking her car after the match. She grabbed a cab and soon she was in the nicest part of the city, entering the club where she played tennis and Jack played golf. She went to the lockers and changed into her tennis outfit: a tiny white skirt, a polo T-shirt and sneakers. She pulled her hair in a pony tail and headed to the court, where Maggie was already waiting. They started playing and seemed to be having fun.

As she was there playing tennis with her friend, nonchalant and unaware of what was coming, Kate couldn't help but think she was perfect. She had been following Scarlett since she'd left her apartment. The day before, after finding the engagement ring Jack had bought for Scarlett, she felt she wanted to die. She didn't know what to do. She never expected Jack would react the way he did, so she didn't have a plan. She cried in panic, believing the game was really over as Claire had assured, and that she had lost him forever. But then she refused to resign herself. His body had demonstrated all the opposite, and even though he had told her at the restaurant that things were not changing between them, she didn't believe him. He still had to say it to her face. She wanted to hear him say he didn't love her anymore.

So she took the ring and stuck it in her pocket, not giving a damn if Claire accused her of robbery. If Jack wanted that ring, he would have to ask her for it. She rushed to the closest car rental. Then she headed to the hospital, willing to wait for him forever if necessary. The sun had already set when she saw him crossing the front door and walking to the parking lot. She followed him to Scarlett's apartment. He parked his car and went inside the building. Her stomach convulsed. She knew he wouldn't be out till the next day.

She went back to his place and cried her eyes out, her thoughts tormenting her. She believed she was finally paying for all the bad things she had done in her life. Yet she still believed losing Jack was just too high a price. She tried to sleep, but obviously she couldn't, so when the daylight started showing, she took a quick shower and went back to Scarlett's. She saw her waving from her window as he drove away. She didn't know why, but she decided to stay there instead of following him.

So she followed Scarlett. She watched her going inside the agency in the morning. She watched her buying her lunch and getting on the bus some hours later. From the other side of the wire fence of the orphanage, she watched her working on the children and then followed her cab to the club.

Now on the street, she had a wide view form the court where she was playing. She didn't know why she was following her, but she was certain about something after being watching her: Scarlett was the woman Jack deserved. Yet she had found a flaw in her. She was just too damn happy. She didn't know what it was to feel pain inside, and probably she never would. That was something she'd never have in common with Jack. Scarlett would never be able to look in his eyes and say without words, just blinking, that she knew what he was feeling within his heart, what he was thinking.

Kate ran her hand over her pocket and burst into tears as she felt the tiny box inside. She remembered Claire's words. She was right. It wasn't about her or what she wanted. It was about what Jack deserved. And she did love him and cared about him more than anything on the face of the planet. She wanted him to be happy, so she had to let him go. She wiped her tears and took a deep breath, ready to go back to his apartment, pack her things and disappear, this time forever.

She lifted her eyes and noticed Scarlett was not on the court anymore. She sure had missed her when she left. But then she jumped startled when she heard a knocking on the car's window beside her. She froze and opened it. — Scarlett, hi! —she said with a trembling high pitched voice, her face pale— What are you doing here? —she asked in a desperate effort to conceal.

Scarlett smiled and threw an impassive look. — Kate, hey… Uh, instead of making up a lame excuse for stalking me, why don't you let me buy you a drink? —she suggested.

Kate swallowed and shook her head. — I'm not stalking you…

Scarlett chuckled. — Of course you're not… So, there's a really nice place just three blocks from here, what you say? —she asked with a warm smile.

Kate looked down and nodded feebly, unlocking the doors for Scarlett to get in the car. She made Kate drive those 3 blocks and they got to a nice but casual restaurant. Scarlett asked for a table for 2 and soon they were taking their seats, one in front of the other. The waiter handed them the menu, which Kate placed on the table without looking at it.

— You're hungry? —Scarlett asked nonchalant.

But Kate shook her head, unable to speak. — You mind if I have something? I'm starving… —Scarlett said.

— Help yourself… —Kate replied flatly.

When the waiter came back, Scarlett ordered a sandwich and a martini. Kate just asked for a beer. Kate was all defensive, believing Scarlett knew or at least suspected something.

— So, Kate, I heard you're starting at The Sherwood's on Monday…

Kate was disconcerted. — Um, yeah…

— What you're going to do there?

— Uh, well, I'm not really starting, they're giving me this training…

— Training? —Scarlett asked curious.

Kate hadn't really talked to someone about her in ages, so she found herself telling Scarlett about it. — Yeah, turns out they made me a Purchasing Manager and I'm being trained for it…

— Wow… congratulations, I'm glad for you… —Scarlett affirmed honestly.

But soon Kate came back from that limbo where she was and it hit on her. — Wait a minute… —she snapped.

— What? —Scarlett asked.

— How do you know I was hired by The Sherwood's?

Scarlett went pale. — Uh, Jack told me…

But Kate's look hardened. — Jack doesn't know, I never told him what was the restaurant I applied for…

Scarlett bit her lip. — Okay, you got me… Uh, well Kate, my dad is a partner there… But he never has time and I take care of his responsibilities in the board. I'm in charge of approving the new recruitments and you happened to be there… —she explained.

— Jack knows about this? —Kate asked frantic.

— No…

— Why?

— Uh, because he would've told you and I was afraid you wouldn't take it if you knew I was helping you out…

— Why wouldn't I take it?

— I don't know, um… Because we don't know each other and maybe you would've found it awkward…

Kate felt indignant. — I do find it awkward… —she affirmed harshly.

— I just wanted to help you…

— Why?! —Kate snapped, raising her voice.

Scarlett looked around embarrassed, then turned back her eyes to Kate. — I don't know, uh… It has to be tough for you, everything you're going through… I thought you could use another helping hand… —she stated sincerely.

Kate looked down and sighed. Hell, that girl was a fucking angel. She remembered the decision she had made seconds before Scarlett showed. — Wow, Scarlett… I don't know what to say… Thank you… —she said with calm in her voice.

Scarlett felt relieved. — No problem…

Then Scarlett's plate arrived. All Kate could do was watching her eat. After all, what they could talk about? Sitting in front of her, watching her fine clothes and her refined manners and her polished nails, with her own engagement ring inside her pocket, made Kate feel sick. She took a long sip of her beer to drown her emotions. Then she realized Scarlett was indeed an enhanced version of her. If Jack had ever wanted to make Kate the perfect woman, he would've got Scarlett as a result. Was he even aware of that?

Scarlett finished her sandwich and was ready to keep chatting with Kate. And Kate was ready to pretend a little more, then walk away and run again. That was the plan, that was what she believed was best for Jack, for her, for Scarlett… But then he had to call her.

Scarlett picked up her cell phone. — Hello? Baby! How you're doing? Awesome…Yeah, I beat her again, I think I'm on a lucky strike… Uh-huh… No, I stopped to eat something and then I'm picking my car… Yeah…Okay, I'll see you at home then… I love you too… —she said with a thrilled smile.

That call moved the darkest side of Kate, the one that had come to life for the first time when she decided to murder Wayne. The devil inside her awoke. As she watched and listened to Scarlett talking, she felt hatred inside. She wanted to physically hurt her, and the only thing that stopped her from doing it was that they were in a public place. After Scarlett hung up, Kate spoke. — You think you know him? —she asked with empty eyes.

Scarlett was confused. — Excuse me?

— Jack… You think you _really_ know him?

Scarlett looked right at Kate's face and could tell by her eyes that the unspoken truce between them was finally over. — Well … I wiped every tear he shed for you, if that's what you mean…

Kate froze. — Yes Kate, I know everything about you… I know who you are… —Scarlett stated.

Kate felt abashed. — How do you know? He told you about me?

Scarlett gave her a wry smile. — Of course he didn't. Neither he nor Claire ever dared to speak your name… But the second he told me he was helping out this long time friend of his, I knew it had to be you… —she explained with naturalness.

— If you knew, then why you didn't say anything? Why you let him take me in?

Scarlett remained impassive. — Because I needed to be sure…

— Sure of what?

— Well, if I'm going to become Jack's wife one of these days, I need to know that he won't be thinking of you…

Kate felt slapped on the face. — So you're keeping your enemies closer, don't you?

— You're not my enemy Kate… I've got to admit that when you showed, I was really scared… It wasn't easy, I thought I didn't have a chance… It was… a test… But the truth is things only got better between us, so I should be the one thanking you.

Kate's looked hardened. — What for?

Scarlett threw a winning smile. — Because seeing you again gave him closure… You helped him confirm he loves me…

Kate chuckled and almost laughed out loud. — You're wrong…

Scarlett's smile faded away and she threw Kate a questioning look. — I slept with him… —Kate declared.

Scarlett's face went pale. — No, you didn't… —she said in denial.

— Yes, Scarlett. That trip you made, he told me about it… I knew you'd be out of town… We had dinner together and it happened…

Tears began forming in Scarlett's eyes. — You're lying…

— Ask him if you don't believe me… I'm sorry that you have to learn through me, but I think is just not fair for you… You deserve better than being under my shadow… —Kate stated coldly.

By that moment, tears were streaming wild over Scarlett's face. She took her purse and slammed on the table a 50 dollar bill. She stood up and walked away abruptly without saying a word.

When Kate finally reacted, it was too late. She ran her palm through her face and breathed deeply. Scarlett's name was the new addition on the list of the many lives she had ruined. She thought of the poor girl, whose only fault had been crashing into Jack's life, into her life. But she didn't care about Scarlett.

She went back to the apartment and placed the diamond ring back in the drawer at the studio. She knew what was coming. Jack would come to her and confront her. The damage was done. It was time to deal with everything that had ever happened between them since he'd kissed her for the first time on the island. She sat on the couch at the living room and waited.


	12. Chapter 11

OH BOY!! I thought I knew about strong reactions, but reading your latest reviews just proves that I have no idea!! WOW! Well, we have a lot going on in today's agenda, highly priority:  
1.- I'M NOT A JACKETEER!!! Yes, I know it's all my fault that you believe that because I wrote it on my profile, but you need to know that was an awful semantics mistake!!! I believed a Jacketeer was like a Mouseketeer (LOL), I didn't know it was the term for the Jack+Juliet lovers. NO WAY PEOPLE! I'm a Jater, a pissed-off Jater maybe, but a Jater still. And by Jacketeer I intended to say I'm a die-hard Jack fan, okay? If you check on my profile you'll see that word is gone! Okay? Got it? Great, moving on…  
2.- I know I'm evil (just a tiny little bit). I know I'm playing with your feelings and your Jater hopes. I know I make you suffer. I know I'm beating Kate badly, but believe me, it's worth it, all of it. Besides, she's earned it BIG TIME! She deserves to cry Jack a river for being such a sluttie and keeping screwing Sawyer shamelessly in Jack's face, WHO'S WITH ME??? (LOL)  
3.- Guys, don't you give up on me! (Think of my suicidal tendencies, my Oxycodone dependence and stuff before it!) Have a little faith, come on! If I made this love story a joyride, it would be SO boring and SO predictable! Remember the sweet ain't that sweet when you haven't tasted the sour ;) So, DON'T YOU FAINT after you read this chapter! Only one left! You'll like the ending, I swear to God!  
4.- Oh boy, that Scarlett… Such a break-through character! You love her, then you hate her, amazing, really. That's what's so great about writing, isn't it? Stories and characters come to life by their own. Awesome! And yes people, you totally got it! She's not that perfect and sweet, is she? She's playing her cards just as Kate is, ONLY she's been WAY smarter than Kate, you just said it: understanding girlfriend, "I don't make a deal of taking another girl living with you", blab blab. But the truth is she knew since the first minute she was threatened by Kate's presence. The job thing is the living proof, right? And that, my friends, is WICKED. And by making her perfect, because she certainly is, I only get you to hate her even more, brilliant:D (Evil laugh)  
Okay, enough's enough. Here you have the before-the-last chapter! I'll be here waiting for your reviews with a lot of anxiety and Oxycodone pills in my hand… Don't you make me!! (ROFL) Enjoy!  
P.S. Thanks guys for your reviews, love you all...

**Chapter 11**

— I'm going to kill that fucking bitch! —Claire yelled after she hung up with Scarlett, who had called her totally hysterical, crying and reproaching without making any sense. All Claire could get between her sobbing was that she knew Jack had slept with Kate.

She dialed Jack's cell phone immediately. — Hey… —he said nonchalant from the other side of the line.

— She knows! —Claire yelled, making him take the speaker away from his ear.

— What? —he asked frowning.

— Scarlett, she knows about you and Kate!

He froze. — What? How can she know? —he asked stunned.

— Of course she told her you asshole! What did you expect?!

He was speechless. Of all the reactions he expected from Kate, he never thought she would tell Scarlett just like that. How had she found her? Better yet, why? Anger grew inside him. Claire kept yelling at him. — I'm going to your place and if that bitch is still there, listen to me Jack, I'm going to beat the shit out of her! I'm going to hurt her, I'm telling you!

Among all the things that Jack hated in this world, people going hysterical was probably the one he hated the most. He believed it was a sign of weakness and an awful lack of control. Of course it was easy for him to think that, since he had nerves of steel. — Shut up! I can't talk to you if you're yelling like that… Where's Scarlett?

— I'm on my way to finding her at the agency, she can not drive in that state. And don't you call her right now! You'll only make it worse!

He was fuming. — Fine, you go find her and stay with her until I get there…

— And what are you going to do? What about Kate?

His eyes emptied. — I'll handle Kate…

Back in Jack's apartment, Kate was waiting, replaying in her head the last weeks. She was aware now of how things had got completely out of control. She knew she had taken him for granted. That's why she had gone completely crazy when she learnt he was involved with another woman. She never thought that would be possible. She went introspective. In the past, she had always pretended to be a different person. The only man that had ever known her for real was Tom. After him, she had always pretended to be someone else, and all the guys she'd ever been with had fallen for the character she was playing at that moment.

Then she met Jack. She remembered the first time she saw him and spoke to him like it had been 5 minutes ago. And the more she got to know him, the more she was convinced that he was perfect. In spite of all his mistakes, all his flaws, his issues and obsessions, she could see beneath that all he was probably the last well-intentioned man on Earth. He had a beautiful heart.

That's why, when she first learnt he had feelings for her, she panicked. It was too much a weight on her shoulders, because back then she still had to run for her freedom, for her life. Besides, he knew her for real. He knew she was a criminal, he knew she used and manipulated people to get what she wanted. He even acknowledged she would go from him to Sawyer, depending on what she needed. And yet he loved her. How could that be?

She always pictured in her head a real world scenario. A top surgeon who had it all with a woman like her. Impossible. That's what made it so amazing. He could see her real self. Only love could make that happen. So it frightened her, and she had spent the next years believing she wasn't worth of him, that she'd let him down because she wasn't good enough. That's why she had always pushed him away, because she couldn't even stand the idea of it being the other way around.

But then she figured it out. If such a great man had been able to love her just the way she was, then maybe, just maybe, it meant she was worth it. After all, she was just a victim of herself and the terrible choices she'd made. But, like him, she had always meant good. So she decided to give herself a chance, stop beating herself up and stop refusing her true happiness.

When she came back looking for him, she believed she'd find him alone, still waiting for her. That had been her latest mistake. She was aware everything had gone wrong ever since. But it wasn't time to regret. She had to fix this for good. She was done quitting him, like she had so many times before. They belonged together.

She didn't fear his reaction. She knew he would come and yell and be mad and stomp around, telling her how dared she, how wrong was to hurt Scarlett and so on. But the truth was tranquility reigned inside her. They would work it out, talk it over and he'd finally admit his true feelings. She knew Scarlett wouldn't take him back, so that wasn't an issue anymore.

The night came and everything remained static. She knew it was only the calm that preceded the storm. She went to the studio and opened the drawer again. She took the ring and put it on her finger. Maybe she was losing her mind, but she smiled at the image. She couldn't tell why, but she knew Jack still loved her, even though he wanted to believe the opposite.

She took the ring off and placed it back in the drawer and locked it, as if she was trying to lock with it everything she had done wrong. Then she went to his room and sat on his bed, still waiting. She didn't know how longer he would take. The only thing she knew was that he was coming.

The small hours arrived, and so he did. She heard the slamming front door and his heavy footsteps approaching. He walked to the room and stood at the doorframe. She was sitting at the edge of the bed. Without looking at him, she could tell he felt defeated. She didn't say a word, neither looked at him.

— Are you happy now? —he asked in a flat, dry voice.

She didn't reply and he walked in, standing in front of her, eager to meet her eyes. She kept looking down. — I'm talking to you… —he snapped leaning over her, closer to her face.

She lifted her eyes. — If I were happy I wouldn't be going through all this…

— Why Kate? Why did you have to tell her?

— I wasn't planning on that…

He laughed wryly. — You weren't planning on that, huh? So putting an act together, making me believe that you were in need of help and using your own money to send my girlfriend away was not a plan?! You even applied for a job at her father's restaurant! How sick you are?! —he yelled, starting losing his temper.

She stood up. — I didn't know it was her father's restaurant! —she retorted.

— Oh really? —he asked sarcastically.

— Oh yeah. I swear on my mother's memory that I didn't know… —she assured looking right in his eyes.

— I don't believe you.

— God Jack, I'd never heard of Scarlett before! How could I've possibly known she had something to do with that place?

— You're good at that Kate… —he stated scathingly.

She went mad. — I'm good at what?! You think I'm a tramp, I know. I'm the worst, right? And her, she's so damn perfect, isn't she?! Did she tell you she gave me a promotion just to get rid of me? Did she tell you she knew who I was since the first minute? But she's just _so_ understanding and sweet! And what about Claire, her fierce bishop? Did she ever tell you how many times she demanded me to leave you alone? She even threatened me!

He took a deep breath. Of course he didn't know all that. — What do you want from me Kate? What is it? I will ask you once again, why you're here? —he questioned, rage showing in his eyes.

She sighed. — Don't you see it?

— You think you have the right to come here after all this time and just fuck everything up?!

— Don't you blame it all on me. You let it happen. —she affirmed determined.

He finally lost it. — What the hell is wrong with you?! You're saying I asked for this?! I don't believe you!

— Face it Jack. If you're so in love with your precious girlfriend, then why you let me in? You got me in your house and told me to stay as long as I wanted. Am I responsible for that too?

— I just wanted to help you!

— And why's that? You hadn't heard of me in ages, and still you wanted to be there for me? —she asked, trying to corner him.

Her mind games enraged him even more. — Because I'm a fucking stupid! I thought we were friends, in spite of everything! I wanted to believe there was some goodness in you! But you just want to screw me every single time! Why Kate? Why you enjoy making me suffer?!

Those words broke her. He had a whole wrong idea. — I've never wanted to make you suffer!

— Then why you do this to me Kate?! What the hell you want from me?! —he shouted.

— I want you! I love you! And I don't give a shit if you don't want to hear it or if you're too afraid of facing it this time. I came back for you and that's the only reason I'm here!

His madness kept growing. He cornered her against the wall. — Don't you even dare to say that bullshit! Come on Kate, tell me the truth!

— I just did! But you don't want to deal with it Jack. I love you and you love me, so why don't we just stop this madness?

He gripped her shoulders and jolted her. — Did he put you to this? Is that it? You want my money?! Tell me!

She chuckled in irony. — You're out of your mind. He has nothing to do with this…

He let her go, realizing by her face he was hurting her. He started walking around like a caged lion. — You have any idea how ridiculous you look standing here in front of me talking about love?! It's insulting…

Her eyes hardened. — You didn't find it very insulting that night when you fucked me 3 times, did you?

— You got me drunk! —he yelled back facing her, desperation in his voice.

— You're going to justify yourself? Come on Jack, you're better than that…

He kept trying to find an explanation, in total denial. — You want a baby? That's why you slept with me?

She threw an almost delirious smile. — We'll get to that, eventually…

— Stop talking nonsense Kate!

— Nonsense why?! God Jack, why don't you believe me?! I had a life, you know? It wasn't perfect, but at least he loved me! You think I'd give that up for nothing?

He had an outburst again. — You should've stayed with him! —he barked with hatred, just inches away from her face, she still against the wall.

She ventured further and cupped his face. — Please Jack, you have to stop… I love you, you know I do…

Then she tried to kiss him, but he stepped away from her. — Why do you want me to believe that?

— Because it's true…

— Oh, and I'm going to believe you just like that… —he chuckled again— You think I'm stupid?

— I know you don't trust me, and that's my fault. But I'm willing to prove to you that I'm sorry for everything I've done wrong… I want to make it up to you…

He laughed and ran his hands through his face in despair. — Fine Kate, let's say you love me… You really think we have a chance? After all we've been through? After all the harm we've done to each other?

She looked down. — If I didn't believe we have a chance I wouldn't be here…

— So you expect me to run to you just because you claim to love me? What do you take me for?! —he snapped, his temper growing again.

That comment hurt her. She felt her eyes filling with tears. He kept going. — What about me Kate? What about what I want?! You think you can walk into my life and make things your way? Why are you always so selfish?

— I just want to do the right thing! —she yelled. She was running out of patience.

— Well the right thing is to leave me alone! I want you out of here!

She shook her head. — I won't leave Jack. I won't let this happen again. I won't give you up this time.

He smiled wryly. — Well, I'm afraid you did that long time ago…

— And I've regretted it every single day… I wish I could take it back, but I can't. All I can offer you is the future…

— We have no future Kate… —he said with sorrow in the eyes.

— Yes we do! Why do you keep denying it? —she asked raising her voice.

— Because you're lying! You don't love me! You never have! —he shouted back.

Her voice began breaking. — Then why I left everything I had?! Why?!

— Because you can not commit! You want to hear why you left him? Because you got bored or maybe you're mad at him, only God knows! And you turn to me and try to make me believe you're here because you love me! You know what's going to happen if you stay with me? We'll be fine for a while, and you'll pretend everything's okay. Then one day you'll be done with me, you'll dump me and you'll get back to him. That's what you do every time! That's who you are Kate… Only this time it's not going to happen… I won't let you ruin my life…

— I don't want to ruin your life! I just want to be with you! —she said bursting into tears.

He looked away. — Why now Kate? What changed? You remember how many times I told you the exact same thing? I can't tell myself! In the end all I wanted was to talk to you! But you couldn't even pick up the damn phone! I was in hell and you didn't give a shit. Now you come here and tell me you love me?! What you've ever done for me Kate? Where was all that love you say you have? Because honestly I've never seen it… —he reproached.

She kept trying to fight her tears. — I thought getting away was the best thing I could do for you…

He chuckled and looked at her with hilarity. — You're insane!

— It's true! What kind of wife would I've made Jack? I'm a murderer! And you, you are a hero!

— I'm no hero Kate, that's just the image you wanted to have of me. And I know, I know who are you, and still I wanted you. I gave it all, or at least I tried. And all you did was lie to me and push me away. You broke my heart over and over again… I'm sorry, but that's not love…

— I made a mistake! I made millions, to be fair! I believed I'd ruin you for real if I stayed with you… Don't you get it? All I've done ever since I can remember is running away. Then I met you and you made me want to stay! I never attached to anything before. I didn't know what to feel! I was scared and I thought corresponding to your feelings wasn't good for you…

He looked right in her eyes. — That's exactly your problem Kate. You don't get to say what's good or bad for me. You're only entitled to your own decisions. You can't choose for other people… All you've done, you've done for you…

Tears rolled over her cheeks again. Those were almost the same words her mother told her the last time they talked. — I know… now I know…

His eyes filled with sorrow. — Yet here you are trying to decide for me again… Not a second time… You've made your choices, now I'll make mine… —he affirmed.

Her face went pale. — And what choices are those huh? Scarlett?

He got closer to her again, enraged of hearing her saying that name. — You leave her out of this!

— You think she'll make you happy? —she challenged.

— She does make me happy!

Her heart shrunk. — Come on Jack! She's a fucking princess! She has no idea of everything you've been through! You think she knows what pain is? You believe she can even imagine what makes you tick? She'll never get you! —she affirmed, mad in jealousy.

He began yelling again. — I don't want her to get me Kate! All I ever wanted was someone to love me, to take me as I am and to let me take care of her. And she does! That's enough for me…

— No it's not! If she was enough you would've never let me in!

— You're going to keep saying that?!

She didn't want to fight anymore. — Jack, please… I'm sorry, I'm sorry I hurt you and put you through all this. I'm sorry I lied to you and made such a mess… But we need to stop… we have to start over…

— Jesus Christ Kate… Don't you get it?! It's too late! I'm trying to have a life here! And thanks to you my girlfriend doesn't want to see my face! She kicked me out without even waiting for an explanation! And my sister! She's not talking to me! —he declared, furious again. She sought for his eyes and placed a hand on his face again. — Don't touch me! —he snapped, taking her hand off of him and making her step back.

But she didn't give in and approached him again. — You don't need them Jack…

She should've never said that, because her words were a trigger for him. Wrath took him over and blinded him. — What do you know about what I need Kate?! You want to know what I need? I need you to show some respect and get the hell out of my life!

— You're mad at me, I understand. You're not yourself right now… So I'll just ignore everything you're saying… —she stated.

He felt his blood boil before her stubbornness. — We're done here! —he announced, and then started walking away to leave the room.

She opened her eyes wider. — Where are you going? —she asked, following him. He headed straight to the studio. — What the hell you're going to do?! —she asked frantic.

— What I should've done the minute Scarlett came back. I'm going to fix this… —he snapped without stopping.

He entered the studio and forced the drawer with violence, since Claire was keeping the key. He spotted the tiny red box containing the ring. He breathed deeply, convinced it was the best thing to do. He and Kate were just not going to happen. They were doomed forever.

He left the studio and walked to the front door, determined to go finding Scarlett and ask her to marry him. But Kate was standing there, leaning on the already locked door, blocking his way. — Get away from the door… —he demanded.

— No! —she said determined, trying to prevent another tragedy with all her being.

— You get away from the door Kate, or I swear to God! —he barked, his eyes menacing.

— If you cross this door you'll be making a terrible mistake Jack!

— At least it will be _my_ mistake Kate, not yours! Get away from the door now!

— You want me out of your life Jack?! You really do?! Then you say it to my face, you son of a bitch! Look into my eyes and tell me you feel nothing for me! Tell me you regret everything that happened that night between us! Say you don't love me anymore and I swear to God you'll never see me again! Because we both know it takes way more than jello with vodka to get you drunk! —she screamed frantic and hysterical, tears running wild through her eyes and not moving an inch from the door.

He had to turn his back on her, unable to endure her look. He just couldn't say it. He felt his heart fall into pieces and all he could hear was her sobbing. He looked back at her and got closer. He cupped her face almost with devotion and cleared the strands of hair that were resting on it. — Kate… that time when you vanished and I couldn't find you, I knew I had lost you forever…

He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on hers, speaking softly to her lips. — I don't blame you for leaving me behind. I was a drug addict and a drunk… But the pain I felt … it was just… so unbearable… And of all the things going wrong in my life, you were the one that hurt me the most…

Then his eyes opened again and fixated on hers, hugely dilated with expectation and anxiety. He got even closer and caressed her cheek gently, his lips almost brushing hers, his warm breath on her chin. — I wanted to die Kate, and I almost made it… I was lost…

She placed her hands on his chest and was ready to kiss him desperately, but he wasn't done talking. — Until she found me… Please Kate, let me have this… —he begged.

She felt the world crash into dust and paralyzed. Then she looked down and burst into tears again. She moved aside and hid her face in her hands, feeling disgusted by him, by herself, by everything that had ever happened ever since they'd met. Then she heard the door opening and his footsteps walking away.

— Oh God! —she moaned, and then her weakened body collapsed on the floor near the door. She couldn't resist anymore and cried her heart out, the echo of her sobbing resounding around the apartment, now as empty as she was. Outside, the dim lights of dusk were starting to show.


	13. Chapter 12

Hello you guys! Yes! Yes! Monday it is, the LAST Monday! cries Aw! This is our final chapter, aren't you sad? I've read your reviews and it's really sweet that you want me to go on... But this story has been told and by making it longer I would only ruin it, believe me.

This chapter ain't that long, yet I believe it is vertiginous. You'll be scared, I can assure... (impish smile). I want to thank you all for reading my fic, for your lovely reviews and for being so supportive and devoted readers. I also invite you to recommend this story! Please encourage your jater friends to read and review, feedback means a lot to me...

I'm already working on my new story, and I promise I'll let you know as soon as I post the first chapter, stick around and wait for me! I'll miss u bunches, but I swear we won't be missing each other for so long. Please let me know what you think! You like the ending? You want a sequal or what? (LOL, kidding) Fair, not fair? Happy ending? Awful ending? Sweet, sour? Let me know!!!

LOVE U ALL AND THANKS AGAIN! Till my next fic...**  
**

**Chapter 12**

Kate had been driving for more than four hours without direction. She had nowhere to go after all. It was a dry summer day and even though the air conditioning inside the car was freezing cold, she felt she was suffocating. She didn't notice where exactly she was, but soon she began recognizing the road. She had entered Los Angeles.

She decided to make a stop. She needed a bath and a nap, so she took an exit on the road to get downtown and find a drive in. Within some minutes she was driving through a nice suburb. With jaded eyes she watched the pretty houses with picket fences and well cared gardens, where happy children played with their dogs. There was in front of her the life she never got to have.

She felt freaking tired and pulled over to take some air. She stopped the car, took a long sip of the bottle of water already warm of the summer heat and took a deep breath. She looked around and something captured her attention. A boy was playing in the garden of a big house. He wasn't older than 8 years old maybe, but he was kind of tall for his age. He was playing amused with a Labrador dog that reminded her of Vincent.

There was something in the boy that really moved her. She didn't know what it was, if the fact that he was sweet and beautiful or maybe that he seemed so happy and free. She kept watching him and soon she began recognizing in his face the features of someone she knew.

All of the sudden she heard in the distance somebody was calling the boy, who turned his head to the front door but just stood there with a short smile and expectant eyes. Kate followed the kid's sight and ran into the front door as well. There she saw a man facing backwards and talking to a woman, his wife for sure.

Her heart began beating faster when the man began leaving. Kate happened to be in front of Jack's house. She felt her body paralyzing. She saw how he walked to the boy, his son, who certainly resembled him. He leaned over looking for his eyes and told him something with his signature warm smile. Then he caressed his boy's hair and kissed the top of his head sweetly, whilst the dog walked around them both, moving its tail. Then he got in his car and started it.

Kate didn't know what to do, if following him, calling his name or just staying there. She reacted and had the urge to see her, his wife, the woman who had stolen the life she was supposed to live with the man she still loved to that day.

The woman was standing at the front door watching him drive away, but the bright sun in the sky was so bright it blinded Kate. All she could see was a dark silhouette. She kept staring at her and couldn't help but feel she was going to pass out. The heat, the impression of the scene she was witnessing and the emotions constricting in her chest began chocking her. She couldn't breathe and soon everything around her turned black.

She opened her eyes in panic, the lack of air making her feel she was going to die. She got up abruptly and startled, gasping desperately to catch her breath. She looked around not knowing where she was, everything dark and blurry around. Her heart was beating fast and her hands were shaking.

As her breathing began regularizing she noticed she was still at Jack's apartment, sitting on the floor near the front door, where she had fallen asleep for several hours, exhausted after crying so much. She didn't know what time it was, but she could see at the end of the living room the glass door to the terrace revealing the night lights of the city. She had just woken up of one awful nightmare.

With difficulty she got on her feet, abashed and defeated. She stood in the middle of the empty apartment and knew she had to put herself together and start over once and for all. Then she heard the door was being unlocked. Someone was trying to get in. She stood there defensive and expectant, but when she noticed the door was not getting open she walked to it and looked through the peephole. Within a second she opened it and Jack walked in without saying a word.

— Jack? —she said with a trembling voice. But he didn't reply. He took a step forward and tripped on the step leading to the living room, falling over the floor.

— Jack! —she said out loud startled and ran to him. She helped him getting up and noticed the heavy smell of alcohol on him. — What's wrong with you?

Then she sat him on the couch and turned on the light. He was bleeding from the left side of his face. — My God Jack! What happened to you?! —she said scared, running her hands through his head to check what was wrong with him. She noticed his eyebrow had a deep cut swelling up his eye, and his knuckles were bleeding as well. — Jack, please talk to me, what happened?! —she said breaking in tears and concerned to death. It broke her heart to see he was drunk again, probably because of the mess she had created.

He was so drunk he couldn't articulate one word. He just gave her the saddest look he was able to endure and when he was about to speak, Claire entered the apartment slamming the door. She was followed by two heavy men dressed as nurses. It seemed she had asked for an intervention or something, since their scrubs read the name of some rehab clinic.

— Take him… —she said in a dry, flat voice.

When he noticed what was going on, he began mumbling. — Claire, don't… You don't have to… Don't do this… —but she didn't listen and just looked away, unable to see him in the state he was.

When the two men grabbed Jack from his back and arms, he tried to resist. — Hey! —Kate snapped furious— where are you taking him? He doesn't want to go!

Of course they just ignored her and within a minute they were carrying him outside the apartment.

Enraged, Kate ran to Claire. — Hey! Where are you taking him?! What's going on?! Tell me! —she yelled following Claire to the door, her back turned to Kate and rushing to leave.

But immediately Kate ran into the burning heat of Claire's hand slapping her face with violence, making her stop abruptly. Kate stared at Claire stunned while she rubbed her reddened cheek. Only this time the blue eyes of Jack's sister didn't show anger. They showed deception, huge sorrow and even fear. Tears began streaming through them. — I give you 24 hours to get the fuck out of here… —she said with a harsh voice. Then she walked away.

Kate couldn't take it anymore and broke apart. The look in Claire's eyes made her realize what she had done. She had no right to ruin people's lives like that, no matter her good intentions or even the deep love she felt for Jack.

Yet she was worried about him. What had happened to him? She went to the living room and noticed his still fresh blood on the couch. But that wasn't what called her attention. She saw the red Cartier little box on it. She rushed to the couch and took it. When she opened it and found it empty, he felt her heart shrink. She felt more disconcerted though. If he had proposed to Scarlett, then why had he got wasted and was now beaten? Maybe he had been robbed. But if that was the case, hadn't he given the ring to Scarlett? Million doubts filled her head. She needed to find out.

She began her quest. She began dialing Claire's cell phone, but of course she wasn't picking up. Then she tried the police, but no one could give her any information. The day arrived again and she hadn't found Jack. She had never been so worried before. She left the apartment and tried to find him at the hospital, but no one gave her any details of where he was. She even had the nerve to call Scarlett, but she couldn't reach her either. She looked for Jack at her place, her job and the orphanage. She also tried the club where she played tennis. But they were nowhere to be found. It seemed as if the earth had swallowed all of them, Claire, Scarlett and Jack himself.

She had never looked for someone so eagerly and desperately in her life. Back in his place, she cried desperate. She left dozen messages in his cell phone, hoping for him to listen at least to one. She tried to reach Claire again, but the call went straight to her voice mail once more.

She spoke defeated and hesitant. — Claire, hey… Listen, uh… I know you hate me and don't want to talk to me, but please… I'm begging you… All I want to know is if Jack's okay… If you let me know he's fine, I'll leave you alone...

Then she hung up. After she heard herself leaving that message, she smiled wryly with pain. She realized what Claire had probably felt all those times she tried to reach her with no luck. Life was definitely slapping Kate in the face in one perfect cosmic payback. She knew then there was no use in keep trying. She had to let go. The game was finally over, just as Claire had told. She had to renounce Jack.

She packed her things and left the apartment, leaving inside it as well all her dreams, her hopes and the possibility of the happy ending she had desperately tried to get. She wiped her tears and got in the rented car she still had with her. She decided to leave Los Angeles again. If she stayed there, the temptation of looking for Jack would be gigantic, and she didn't want to provoke any more damage.

She drove for some time. Then she pulled over at the outskirts of the airport, in the exact same spot where she had seen Jack for the last time before leaving him behind that fatidic night. She got down the car and sat on the hood. The sun was setting in the horizon. She took a deep breath and wished she could fix all the mistakes she had done in her life. But it seemed she just couldn't.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't hear another car was pulling over near hers. She was looking down playing with her hands when she sensed somebody's presence standing beside her. Her face went pale but her eyes filled with glint when she saw him. She wanted to throw herself in his arms, but she had to contain her impulse. He was all cleaned up, but still looked like hell, hung over, his knuckles scabbed and a band aid covering the stitches on his swollen eyebrow. She remained silent, waiting for him to talk.

— I knew you'd be here… —he said looking at the horizon.

— Are you… are you alright? —she uttered feebly.

He frowned. — I'm better now…

She sought for his eyes. — What happened?

He sighed. — I told her everything about you Kate… How we met, how I feel in love with you, why it never happened… Then I told her I loved her and asked her… begged her to forgive me. I told her how sorry I was and that it had been a mistake… I even… told her it was all your fault. I told her how you lied to me and set me up and got me drunk… I blame it all on you …

Now she was the one frowning. — So?

— So I asked her to marry me… But she said no…

Kate was astonished. — What?

— Yeah, she refused, so I left her place, went to the nearest bar and got totally wasted. Then I got into a fight and you know the rest…

— I can't believe she said no…

He shook his head shortly. — Well, she didn't believe a thing I said…

Kate didn't understand. — But why? Why wouldn't she?

Then Jack looked at her right in the eyes. — Because I put that ring on her finger and asked her to marry me… and then I called her your name… —he stated, raising his eyebrows.

She couldn't help but smile wide. She knew it was sort of a tragedy, but couldn't help finding it funny. He looked away. — I'm the one who's scared now Kate… I'm still not sure if we have a chance… Sometimes I think we're just not meant to be… —he confessed.

— Of course we're meant to be Jack… It is written in the stars… —she assured convinced with that flirty smile of hers.

He looked back at her. — So… you still have that golden pass?

She chuckled and nodded. Then he held her hand and helped her down the hood of the car. Once on her feet again, he held her tight. — You're the one Kate… You have always been… —he said to her ear.

Those words were like heaven for her. She held him back in one endless embrace, followed by a sweet and passionate reconciling kiss.

They boarded the next Oceanic flight that was leaving LAX. They didn't care where it was going. They knew the plane was not crashing and they were not falling on the island again. After all, that was something that happened just once in a lifetime. Yet all they wanted was to go back to the place it all began, though they didn't know where that place was.

Sitting on their first class seats, he was thinking of the harm she had done to Scarlett and wondering if she would get easily over it. He just wished she could be happy again in a short time. He also thought of how pissed Claire would be for him leaving her best friend and the rehab clinic, of his mother's reaction and so on. But he didn't care. Meanwhile, she was remembering that time she stitched his back and he told her his version of fear for the first time. She remembered the first time they kissed and the first time he confessed he loved her. She wasn't letting him go ever again.

The flight was long and soon she fell asleep in his arms. The sweet scent of her hair dispelled all the doubts, remorse and guilt he had. Now he knew they were invincible.

Years later, standing at the front door of her house, Kate experienced a déjà vu when she heard her husband's voice calling their son's name. — I'll be back for dinner, okay? —he said afterwards and then kissed her shortly on the lips.

— Okay… —she said confused as she watched him walking away and taking a moment at the garden before getting in his car.

She smiled content at the scene. Suddenly she remembered that dream she once had lying on the floor of Jack's former apartment that time before they went back together. It hadn't been a nightmare. It had been a premonition.

— Christian! —she called out loud to her beautiful son, who was the spittinng image of Jack. — Didn't you listen to your daddy? Come on in! —she said. And then the boy went inside, leaving his Labrador dog in the garden.

The End.


End file.
